Black Cloud
by Choi Chinatsu
Summary: Tirai merah Panggung Orchestra sudah terbuka. Mari kita naik ke panggung sebagai tokoh dalam cerita ini/Chapter 8/HaeHyuk and others couple
1. Chapter 1

Title : Black Cloud

Author : Choi Chinatsu

Casts : Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rating : T to M

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : this fict is Mine. Eunhae saling memiliki xD

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, gaje, Typos, aneh, dll..

A/N : annyeonghaseyo.. newbie disini.. mohon bantuannya ^-^

\(*O*)/\(O)/

Seorang namja tengah berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan murid-murid yang lewat didepannya. Disebelahnya terdapat 2 namja tampan yang bersandar pada dinding dibelakang mereka dan mau tidak mau ikut memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang lewat didepan mereka. Beberapa yeoja yang lewat selalu melempar senyum kepada 3 namja tampan tersebut dan dibalas dengan senyuman maut dari 2 namja kakak beradik yang tingginya hampir sama itu. namja satunya ? sedang asyik mendengarkan music dari ipod-nya yang disambungkan melalui earphone putihnya.

"wow… murid barunya manis-manis, hyungdeul…" ucap seorang namja yang berdiri diantara 2 namja tampan tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

"memangnya kau bukan murid baru, Kyu ?" sahut namja tinggi yang berdiri dikiri namja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' tadi. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal karena ucapan kakak kandungnya itu.

"aissh… awas kau Siwon-hyung…" ancam Kyuhyun geram "oh ya Hae hyung, kudengar kau naik 'lantai' ya ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja disebelah kanannya. Kyuhyun terlihat kesal karena ucapannya tak ditanggapi sahabatnya itu yang notabenenya sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun menarik earphone ditelinga kiri namja tersebut "DONGHAE HYUNG…"

"HYAAA… Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" Donghae yang kesal karena Kyuhyun meneriakinya langsung saja memarahi Kyuhyun.

"aisssh. Hyung menyebalkan. Aku tanya, Hae hyung naik 'lantai' ? itu benar ?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"ne" jawab Donghae singkat sembari menampakkan senyuman manisnya "berbicara masalah ini, seharusnya kau ikut bergabung, Siwonnie…" lanjutnya tenang dan menatap Siwon.

"ani… aku masih ingin menjaga perusahaan appa dengan 'lancar'" jawabnya tak kalah tenang "nggak ke aula, Kyu ? kau kan murid baru. Sudah sepi lho" lanjut Siwon memperingatkan namdongsaeng-nya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan tatapan aku-malas-hyung.

Donghae kembali memakai earphone-nya dan mulai berjalan menuju kursi diseberangnya. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang sedang berlari menuju kearahnya.

BRUUK..

"aisssh… appo…" gumam seseorang yang menabrak Donghae.

"apa-apaan sih ? kau itu—" mata Donghae terpaku ketika melihat sosok didepannya. Seorang namja manis berambut pirang berantakan dengan seragam yang agak berantakan pula sedang memandangnya. Sosok manis dengan mata bulat yang polos, hidung mancung yang indah, kulit putih mulus, badan kurus juga ramping, leher jenjang yang siap dilahap (?) dan bibir pulm menggoda yang bagian bawahnya digigit seperti menahan sakit karena terjerembab ke tanah_. _Dengan susah payah Donghae menelan ludahnya. Berusaha menahan diri agar tak menyerang namja manis yang baru dilihatnya ini_ 'kyeopta…'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"mi-mianhae sunbae…" namja manis tersebut langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya meminta maaf.

"gwaencana…" ucap Donghae lembut.

"hei… kau kelas X ?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan dijawab anggukan imut dari namja manis tersebut. Kyuhyun menyeringai. "ayo ke aula bersama…" dan Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan 2 namja yang menjadi sunbae-nya dengan santai sambil memeluk pinggang ramping namja manis tadi.

Donghae hanya memandang punggung namja manis tersebut. _'ada ya namja semanis itu ? dan kenapa itu Cho Kyuhyun bisa seenak jidat memeluk pinggangnya itu… aishh…'_

\(*O*)/\(O)/

Donghae berjalan mengitari sekolahannya bersama Siwon juga Kyuhyun berniat melepaskan penat yang mereka rasakan. Wajahnya masih saja terlihat kesal sejak pagi sampai saat ini. sampai bel berbunyi dan menandakan satu hari yang melelahkan terlewati, wajahnya masih ditekuk.

"Cho Siwon… lihat tuh kelakuan adikmu tadi… seenaknya aja peluk-peluk namja pirang tadi…" katanya sewot.

"emang apa hubungannya denganmu, hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"aissssh…" kesal Donghae. Tapi memang benar dia tak ada hubungan dengan namja manis tadi. namanya saja belum tau.

"bahkan kau tak tau namanya kan ? kkk" kata-kata Kyuhyun sukses membuat Donghae tertohok.

"namja pirang itu memang manis lho" ujar Siwon "siapa namanya Kyu ?"

"Lee Hyukjae… AHH… aku telat… aku duluan hyungdeul… kalau hari ini tak kuselesaikan, pasti besok 'tugas'ku semakin menumpuk… annyeong hyung…" Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju keluar area sekolah. Diikuti Siwon yang pamit kepada Donghae karena harus pergi ke perusahaan yang dikelolanya.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat terfavorite-nya. Tempat yang super tenang dan damai. Perpustakaan sekolah. Jam 5 sore. Pasti perpustakaan sudah kosong karena itulah Donghae sangat menyukai tempat itu.

Donghae memegang knop pintu dan mendorongnya. Memberi celah yang sekiranya cukup untuk tubuhnya masuk. Dilangkahkan kakinya yang ringan tanpa suara sedikitpun mengelilingi rak-rak tinggi dengan buku yang super lengkap. Matanya terus menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menyadari kakinya yang tersandung tangga sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Beruntungnya tangga itu jatuh berlawanan arah dengannya, namun seseorang sukses menimpanya.

"HUWAAAH…"

BRUUK…

"aisshh…" erangan kecil itu membuat Donghae menatap orang yang sekarang berada diatas tubuhnya. Menimpa tubuhnya karena terjatuh tadi.

Donghae menatap namja manis itu lekat-lekat. Menatap mata bulatnya dalam. Sebuah senyuman misterius terlukis dibibirnya. Kelihatannya Donghae merencanakan sesuatu.

"kau lagi! Kau lagi! Aisssh… sakit sekali rasanya" ujar Donghae sedikit sarkatis.

"mi-mianhaeyo sunbae…"

Namja berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae itu tegang melihat namja tampan yang notabenenya adalah sunbae baru disekolahnya.

"awas… kau akan dapat konsekuensinya"

"ko-konsekuensi ? ta-tapi sun—"

Belum selesai Hyukjae berbicara, dagunya langsung ditarik oleh Donghae dan melumat bibir pulm Hyukjae dengan tiba-tiba. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya sempurna. Dia telah ditarik paksa kedalam dunia milik Donghae. Donghae menyeringai dalam ciiumannya. Tak dipedulikannya tangan Hyukjae yang mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan donghae. Donghae melumat bibir bawah namja manis diatasnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kemudian melumat bibir atas Hyukjae yang sangat kissable itu –menurutnya—. Bibir Hyukjae yang kissable semakin membuat Donghae ketagihan dengan rasa manis bibir itu.

"..ahhmp… sun..hh.. sunbae..ahh.. hentihkaahn… akh…" erangan Hyukjae yang –menurut— donghae sangat seksi, membuatnya semakin bernafsu ingin memakan namja manis yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi. Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae lembut dan membuatnya reflex membuka bibirnya yang langsung dimasuki lidah lihai Donghae. Lengan kanan Donghae yang tadi memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukjae segera berpindah ke tengkuk Hyukjae dan menekannya. Memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya mulai meng-observasi bagian dalam mulut Hyukjae. Mengabsen setiap inci bagian didalamnya. Tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam dan mulai masuk kedalam seragam yang Hyukjae pakai. Mengusap-usap punggung mulus Hyukjae se-deduktif mungkin. Dan mulai berbalik memainkan nipple Hyukjae.

"akh… ahh.. sunh.. sunbaaee..hhen…tihkaahn.. kumohhon…" Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya itu. menatap namja manis yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Terlihat begitu imut dimata Donghae.

"kau milik-KU" Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae yang masih diatas tubuhnya.

Hyukjae berusaha berdiri lalu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan datar. Berkebalikan sekali dengan ekspresi lembut dan polosnya tadi.

"jangan seenaknya. lebih baik kau menjauh dari ku, dari pada kau terlibat lebih dalam dan terjadi 'sesuatu' padamu" Hyukjae mulai berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dengan dinginnya.

"love at first sight… siapapun, apapun dan bagaimanapun kau, aku tetap akan memiliki-MU… aku memang egois" kata Donghae dengan lembut namun tegas. Tak ada suatu keraguan darinya.

Hyukjae mengabaikan kata-kata Donghae dan terus berjalan meninggalkan area perpustakaan.

"suatu saat nanti, kau akan menyesal telah mengenalku, sunbae"

\(*O*)/\(O)/

"hei kyu!"

"huwaaah" teriak Kyuhyun ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan reflex menutup file apa yang sedang dibuka di laptop kesayangannya.

"eh? File apa tadi Kyu ?" sahut Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan. Ternyata pagi-pagi begini mereka sedang berkunjung ke kelas Kyuhyun yang masih kelas 10 dan tentu saja masih sepi.

Mengetahui siapa yang mengagetkannya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"kukira siapa hyung… kalau orang lain tahu kan gawat…" sahut Kyuhyun lalu kembali membuka file yang sempat ditutupnya tadi.

"ukh… foto-foto apa itu Kyu ?" Siwon sedikit merinding melihat gambar apa yang ada dilaptop Kyuhyun

"kemarin setelah aku menyelesaikan 'tugas', aku dimintai tolong untuk membantu 'membersihkan' ini semua" jawabnya santai sambil menunjuk foto di layar laptopnya. Foto beberapa namja dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dengan organ tubuh yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"eh tunggu? Ini bukannya Thunder ya ? mafia kelas A yang sudah diincar FBI ?" tanya Donghae yang melihat foto-foto itu dengan teliti.

"ne… kau tau sendiri kan hyung, mafia ini sudah menjadi incaran FBI bertahun-tahun dan tak ada satu pun divisi FBI yang bisa menangkapnya… aku sendiri tak percaya" jelas Kyuhyun masih tetap terpaku menatap layar laptopnya.

"iya juga.. kemarin aku dapat info dari Hankyung kalau ketua mafia itu telah dibawa kemarkas kalian" sahut SIwon tenang.

"hebat! Divisi siapa yang bisa melakukannya ?" Donghae menatap foto tersebut dengan pandangan takjub kali ini.

"Divisi yang akan menjadi divisimu, hyung.. divisi lantai teratas, Divisi 'Black'.. Divisi itu benar-benar manakjubkan.. siapa yang tak mau menjadi anggota Divisi itu ? tak terkecuali aku kan" Kyuhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya dan Donghae semakin menatap takjub hasil 'karya' divisi kebanggaan FBI itu.

".. dan menurut info yang kudengar, yang menghabisi mereka semua adalah ketua Divisi Black.. ya.. hanya seorang diri.. gimana nggak keren coba ? kalau sampai ketuanya turun tangan itu sih udah parah banget" lanjut Kyuhyun dan membuat Donghae terbelalak. Siwon ? dia hanya diam saja, kan dia tak terlibat dengan instansi adik dan sahabatnya itu.

_'seorang diri ? bagaimana bisa ?'_ Donghae masih setia dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang bagaimana rupa ketua divisi terbaik itu yang otomatis akan segera menjadi ketuanya.

"hyung, namja dikelasmu yang bernama Sungmin imut ya ? aku tertarik dengannya" ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"kalu begitu Hyukjae milik-KU" sahut Donghae cepat.

Siwon sweetdrop. _'bagaimana bisa topiknya berganti secepat ini ?' _katanya dalam hati

\(*O*)/\(O)/

Donghae duduk dalam diam disebuah sofa ruangan luas yang bisa dikatakan rrr.. sangat-sangat berantakan. Rak-rak buku yang mengelilingi ruangan ini terlihat tak rapi dikarenakan buku-bukunya tak tertata dengan baik, bahkan banyak buku tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Sebuah meja kerja ditengah ruangan itupun terlihat begitu berantakan.

Didepannya duduk seorang namja cantik dan namja tampan yang sesekali meminum kopi buatannya. Donghae pun ikut meminum kopi yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Jam tangan digitalnya telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00.

"sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan datang, diapun masih melakukan misi-nya.. dan dia memang selalu memberantakkan ruangannya sendiri" ujar namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul itu. namja cantik yang memiliki posisi sebagai asisten ketua Divisi 'Black' itu terlihat santai. Sedangkan namja tampan disebelah Heechul terlihat sangat ramah dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya. Donghae tau siapa namja tampan itu. Hankyung. Sahabat baik Siwon.

Donghae tegang. Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang bagaimana bentuk (?) ketua divisi ini.

Cklek..

"Heechul hyung ? kau ada diruanganku kah ?" seseorang masuk keruangan tempat Donghae duduk sekarang. Donghae reflex mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu tersebut.

Seorang namja dengan celana hitam dan jaket hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya tak ketinggalan penutup kepala jaket tersebut digunakannya dan itu membuat namja tersebut begitu misterius. ada sedikit warna yang aneh dicelana hitamnya. namja itu membuka resleting jaketnya dan nampaklah kaos putih yang dipakainya. Mata Donghae terbelalak menatap kaos yang dipakai namja tersebut. Warna merah pekat menghiasi kaos putih itu. donghae tau itu darah. Darah yang sangat banyak. Mengerikan.

"kau sudah pula— OMONA.. kau apakan lagi bajumu ini hah ? sampai banyak darah begini ?" Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri namja tesebut juga membatunya melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya.

Namja misterius itu terlihat menatap Heechul dengan mata polosnya dan memberikan cengirannya. Namja manis berambut pirang dengan kaos putih dan celana hitam yang dipenuhi darah. Bahkan beberapa bagian wajah dan rambut pirangnya sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"hehe.. kau tau sendiri aku itu bagaimana, hyung.." jawab namja berambut pirang itu dengan gummy smile-nya yang manis.

"hei.. jangan bicara terus.. ada anggota baru yang akan masuk divisi kita, Hyukkie.. sambut dia.. kan kau leader-nya.." sahut Hankyung dan membuat namja yang dipanggil 'Hyukkie' tadi menoleh. Matanya terbelalak sempurna mentapa namja yang duduk didepan Hankyung.

"lhoh ? Sunbae ?"

"kau ? Lee Hyukjae ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Black Cloud

Author : Choi Chinatsu

Casts : Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rating : T to M

Length : Chaptered (Chap 2)

Disclaimer : this fict is Mine. Haehyuk / Eunhae saling memiliki xD

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, gaje, Typos, aneh, dll..

A/N : annyeonghaseyo.. keliatannya masih ada yang bingung sama ceritanya ya ? Hyukjae dan Donghae itu sama-sama anggota FBI dan ada suatu alasan kenapa mereka yang masih SMA bisa jadi anggota FBI.. Mian karena cerita fict-nya kurang bisa dimengerti *bow* Happy reading ^-^

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

"Lhoh ? Sunbae ?"

"Kau ? Lee Hyukjae ?"

Donghae menatap tak percaya kearah namja manis dengan rambut pirang tersebut. Namja manis yang diketahuinya bernama Lee Hyukjae. Namja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali menatapnya.

"Oh iya ya.. aku lupa kalian sama-sama sekolah di Param High School ya" sahut Hankyung santai sambil melukiskan senyuman ramahnya.

"Nanti saja ngomongnya. Bersihkan dulu dirimu. Kalau perlu berendam air hangat supaya dapat mengurangi rasa lelahmu sekaligus menghilangkan bau anyir darah. Kalau mandi yang bersih. Awas kalau mandimu tak bersih" Heechul mulai menceramahi Hyukjae dengan sepenuh hati. Seperti umma yang menasehati anak perawannya (?).

"Ne umma.." jawab Hyukjae semangat lalu berlari secepat mungkin masuk ke kamar mandi diruang kerjanya itu sebelum Heechul mengamuk.

"Yak. Lee Hyukjae.. Kau.." geram Heechul

"Huwaaaa.. Han appa.. Heemma marah.." teriak Hyukjae sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi serapat mungkin.

"Hannie.. lagi-lagi aku dipanggil umma" Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Hankyung terkikik melihat perilaku namjachingu-nya.

"Biarlah.. biarkanlah dia menganggap kita orang tua untuknya, Heenim.. paling tidak dia bahagia dengan hal itu kan ?" jawab Hankyung tanpa menghilangkan ukiran senyum ramah dibibirnya. Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya. Pasrah.

Donghae hanya diam sedari tadi. Menatap 3 pertikaian namja didepannya. Mungkin dia tak berkonsentrasi dengan percakapan HanChul karena dia terlalu focus terhadap pikirannya tentang Hyukjae. Donghae masih setia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup di ruangan tempatnya duduk sekarang. Seakan dengan menatapnya mungkin akan dapat memecahkan masalah diotaknya ini.

"Kenapa Hae ? kau terpesona dengan ke manisan atau ke imutan Hyukkie ? sampai menatapnya seperti itu" sahut Hankyung dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

"Tentang terpesona dengan ke manisan atau ke imutan Hyukjae, dua-duanya benar. Tapi yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah apa dia baik-baik saja dengan darahnya yang sebanyak itu ? kenapa lukanya tak diobati dulu ?" jawab Donghae dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tenang saja.. itu bukan darahnya Hyukkie.. itu darah musuh" jawab Heechul santai yang sedang memilihkan kaos ganti untuk Hyukjae yang diambilnya dari lemari coklat di ruangan Hyukjae. Mendengar hal itu, Donghae menatap Heechul dengan pandangan yang-benar-saja-?

"Kalau kau tak percaya, lihat saja nanti ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi.. tak akan ada luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya.. ketika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam, kau akan tau bagaimana caranya dia melakukan misinya dan alasan tentang bagaimana Hyukkie bisa terpilih menjadi ketua Divisi terbaik FBI di usia yang bahkan lebih muda darimu itu.. yah.. kejadiannya tak jauh beda dengan alasanmu dan adik Siwon masuk jadi anggota FBI" jelas Hankyung ramah.

Donghae mendengarkan penjelasan Hankyung dengan seksama. Rasa penasaran Donghae tentang Hyukjae semakin besar. Benar-benar misterius namja yang telah merebut hatinya hanya dengan hitungan detik ini.

"Hannie.. ayo kita berangkat.. kalo misi kita nggak cepet diselesaikan, sifat Hyukkie yang mengerikan itu nanti keluar lagi" ucap Heechul lalu menarik tangan Hankyung untuk keluar ruangan kerja Hyukjae.

"Oh iya Hae.. kalau dia sudah selesai mandi nanti, bilang ke Hyukkie kaos gantinya kutaruh diatas meja kerjanya" telunjuk Heechul mengarah kesebuah kaos biru diatas meja kerja Hyukjae.

"Dan Lee Donghae dari Divisi FBI 'Dark Blue'. Selamat telah naik pangkat dan menjadi anggota Divisi terbaik FBI 'Black'.. Selamat Datang di Divisi 'Black' ini, Hae.." sambut Hankyung ramah lalu mereka berdua benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Donghae.

Donghae kembali merebahkan dirinya disandaran sofa. Mencoba rileks juga mencoba menenangkan pikiranya.

"Heechul hyung sama Hankyung hyung kemana, sunbae ?"

Sebuah suara lembut sukses membuat Donghae kembali kealam nyata. Dialihkannya matanya menatap sosok yang baru saja selesai mandi itu. Sosok manis berambut pirang yang hanya memakai celana jins selutut dan tanpa menggunakan baju atasan apapun. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh langsing dan rampingnya. Sebuah handuk biru tua terkalung dilehernya dan sesekali mencoba mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang basah. Sesekali bulir-bulir air jatuh menelusuri kulit putihnya. Lagi-lagi dengan susah payah Donghae menelan ludahnya untuk meredam nafsunya agar tak menyerang namja manis nan polos didepannya ini.

"Melakukan misi… emm dan—" Donghae menghentikan kalimatnya membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya ".. cepat pakai bajumu itu.. dari pada aku menyerangmu detik ini juga" lanjut Donghae dengan susah payah sambil menunjuk kaos biru diatas meja kerja Hyukjae. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya karena perkataan Donghae dan reflex mengambilnya lalu memakai kaos yang kebesaran itu secepat yang dia bisa. Semburat merah terlihat dikedua pipi Hyukjae. Tampak begitu manis dimata Donghae.

"Waaah.. hari ini hujannya deras sekali" ucap Hyukjae mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju jendala besar tepat disebelah meja kerjanya. Menatap bulir-bulir air hujan yang dengan ganasnya akan menghantam bumi. Kilauan lampu Seoul yang dapat dilihatnya dari lantai tertinggi gedung tempatnya bekerja tampak indah ditemani hujan deras yang membiaskan cahaya-cahaya lampu tersebut.

"Aku sangat menyukai hujan" ucap Hyukjae tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hujan didepannya.

"Dan aku sangat membenci hujan" sahut Donghae dan sukses membuat Hyukjae menatapnya. "Kenapa kau menyukai hujan ?" lanjut Donghae. Kembali Hyukjae menatap bulir-bulir hujan diluar.

"Hujan dapat menghantam apapun yang ada dibawahnya, membuat apapun yang dihantamnya hancur dan menghilang. Ya.. apapun akan menghilang" jawab Hyukjae sembari tersenyum. Dari sudut Donghae, ia dapat melihat senyum Hyukjae namun senyum itu mengandung banyak arti. Ada satu ketenangan, kegelisahan, kesedihan, penyesalan, dan mungkin.. kebencian.

"Oh ya, kau bilang aku akan menyesal telah mengenalmu, tapi kenyataannya aku tak menyesal. Kau pasti berfikir tak ingin melibatkan orang biasa dalam posisimu –sebagai ketua Divisi FBI—sekarang, tapi itu tak masalah kan, aku juga anggota FBI" jelas Donghae yang kelihatannya masih tak mau menyerah mendapatkan hati Hyukjae.

"Alasan itu memang benar, tapi alasan utamanya bukan itu dan mungkin kau akan benar-benar menyesal telah mengenalku suatu saat nanti" jawab Hyukjae tanpa menatap Donghae.

"Saranghaeyo, Lee Hyukjae.. bagaimanapun kau harus jadi milik-KU" ucap Donghae mantap.

"Terserah kau saja, sunbae" jawab Hyukjae acuh tak acuh. Mungkin Hyukjae sudah lelah.

"Itu kuanggap sebagai jawaban 'Ya'" tanpa disadari Hyukjae, Donghae sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae agar menatapnya. Memeluk erat Hyukjae dan melumat lembut bibir pulm yang telah menjadi candu Donghae. Kembali Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya dan sebisa mungkin berusaha mendorong Donghae agar melepas ciumannya. Namun Donghae tetap melumat bibir Hyukjae se-deduktif mungkin bahkan sekarang tengkuk Hyukjae telah didorong oleh Donghae untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat bibir bawah Hyukjae dengan lembut kemudian melumat bibir atasnya seakan ia tak mau menyisakansedikit saja bagian bibir Hyukjae yang lalai dari lumatannya.

"Ngng.. sunbaee.. hmmp.. akh lepash.." Hyukjae masih berusaha berontak namun nihil. Pelukan Donghae malah semakin erat.

"Panggil aku hyung saja" desah Donghae disela-sela ciumannya. Secara tiba-tiba Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae dan kembali memasukkan lidahnya menulusuri kehangatan dalam mulut Hyukjae. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi atas dan bawah Hyukjae.

"Ngh.. lepasshkahn..hmmp.." erangan Hyukjae semakin terdengar ketika lidah Donghae menelusuri langit-langit mulutnya. Ciuman Donghae semakin turun ke leher jenjang Hyukjae. Menghisap dan menggigitnya. Menciptakan banyak kissmark disana. Tak puas dengan leher, diturunkannya kaos yang kebesaran ditubuh Hyukjae itu dan nampaklah bahu kanan Hyukjae yang putih. Langsung dilahapnya bahu yang menggoda itu dan mencipkan tanda kepemilikannya atas Hyukjae sebanyak mungkin. Bahkan permohonan Hyukjae –dalam bentuk erangan seksi menurut Donghae— diabaikannya dan malah membuatnya semakin tak terkendali.

"Kumohhon.. hh..hyunggh.. lepasshh.. akh.." untuk kali ini Donghae menuruti permintaan Hyukjae. Dilonggarkan pelukannya dari Hyukjae dan menatap namja manis didekapannya yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Manis, imut, seksi dan begitu menggoda. Dikecupnya lembut dan penuh cinta bibir kissable Hyukjae. Hanya sekilas.

"Kau hanya milik-KU. Siapapun, apapun dan bagaimanapun kau, kau tetap milik-KU, Hyukkie.. Saranghaeyo" ucap Donghae lembut. Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae dengan manik matanya yang polos dan menurut Donghae begitu menggemaskan.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di koridor sekolah dan sesekali menggumamkan lagu bahagia dari bibirnya. Senyuman selalu terpatri diwajahnya dan membuat yeoja-yeoja yang melihatnya menjerit tertahan akan ketampananya. Pagi yang cerah membuat Donghae semakin cerah (?) juga. Apalagi mengingat kejadian kemarin malam diruangan kerja Hyukjae.

"Kau gila hyung ? senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku tak mau punya teman yang tak waras" sahut Kyuhyun sadis yang tiba-tiba berjalan disampingnya bersama Siwon yang hanya terkikik pelan.

"Ani.. aku hanya sangaaaat bahagia" jawab Donghae setelah masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk dibangkunya disusul Siwon yang duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun ? ikut-ikutan masuk kekelas Donghae dan Siwon. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berkunjung kekelas hyung-nya ini.

"Kau tau Kyu, Won, aku telah mendapatkan Hyukjae.. ahh.. dia membuatku gila" lanjut Donghae

"Mwo ? mendapatkan ? bagaimana bisa ? kau pasti memaksanya" kali ini Siwon ikut menyahut.

"Mungkin memang memaksa.. dan ternyata Hyukjae itu Ketua Divisi Black lho. Aku tau kemarin waktu berkunjung kelantai divisi teratas itu. dan aaah.. pokoknya aku senang.." jelas Donghae berseri-seri.

"Mwo ? ketuanya Lee Hyukjae ? hebat banget—" perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika suara lembut seorang namja menginterupsinya.

"Permisi. Mianhae mengganggu perbincangan kalian" ucap namja itu. Namja imut dengan gigi kelincinya dan majah yang kelewat aegyo sembari menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"Ne ? ada apa Sungmin ?" tanya Siwon ramah.

"Aku hanya disuruh guru untuk memberitahumu kalau nanti akan diadakan rapat guru beserta OSIS di office" jawab Sungmin tak kalah ramah

"Ne.. gomawo Sungmin.." Sungmin mengangguk imut dan kembali duduk disalah satu bangku dikelas itu yang diyakini adalah bangkunya. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan namja imut bernama Sungmin itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum memperhatikan sikap Kyuhyun yang tertarik dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyuuung.." sebuah teriakan yang melengking membuat penghuni kelas tersebut menatap kearah pintu kelas tak terkecuali SiHaeKyu. Seorang namja yang imut dengan suara melengking tadi berdiri didepan pintu dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin lalu menghampiri bangku Sungmin. Mata Donghae menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah dan membuat senyumnya merekah. Namja dengan rambut pirang masuk kedalam kelasnya bersama namja imut dengan suara melengking tadi. Ya.. pemandangan indah dalam bentuk manusia bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sesekali tersenyum ketika berbicara dengan Sungmin dan temannya dengan suara melengking tadi, Kim Ryeowook. Mata Hyukjae menelusuri setiap sudut kelas dan manik matanya bertemu dengan 3 namja tampan yang salah satunya adalah Donghae. Donghae tersenyum lembut kepada Hyukjae dan membut Hyukjae salah tingkah. Dialihkannya pandangan Hyukjae keluar melalui jendela kelas itu. Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan gedung perpustakaan yang terletak tepat didepan kelas yang ditempatinya sekarang, Hyukjae menajamkan pandangannya. Seketika matanya terbelalak lebar ketika menyadarinya.

"Hyung, Wookie. Menunduk" teriak Hyukjae reflex menarik Sungmin dan Ryeowook menunduk.

DOR.. PRANG..

Suara tembakan yang disusul dengan pecahnya kaca kelas karena tertembus peluru membuat suasana kelas menjadi riuh. Donghae dan Kyuhyun refleks berdiri dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih mencoba melindung Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Siwon berusaha menenangkan anak-anak kelas dan menggiring mereka keluar.

"Gwaencana ?" ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Hiks.. hiks.." terdengar suara isakan Ryeowook yang ketakutan "hiks.. ke-kenapa ini terjadi lagi, Minnie hyung ? hiks.." lanjut Ryeowook dan membuat Sungmin memeluk menenangkan adik sepupunya itu. Hyukjae telah berdiri dan menatap gedung perpustakaan didepannya melalui kaca yang pecah tadi.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang ini. Aku akan mengantar kalian. Terlalu berbahaya kalau tak ada yang menjaga" ucap Hyukjae tegas.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun akan ikut ambil bagian" sahut Donghae dan mendapat anggukan dari Hyukjae.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

"Haaah.. kenapa siang-siang gini sudah hujan deras sih ? aku tak menyukainya" ucap Donghae sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Takdir hyung" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sesekali melirik seorang namja imut yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya sedari tadi. Namja imut yang duduk tepat diantara Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka sedang berada diruang keluarga dirumah Ryeowook. Rumah yang sangat mewah bergaya Eropa.

"Wookie sudah tenang dan tertidur" sahut Hyukjae secara tiba-tiba sambil menuruni tangga menuju kearah KyuMinHae.

"Sungmin hyung.." panggilan Hyukjae membuat sang pemilik nama menatap Hyukjae. Tersirat rasa takut dimata kelincinya. "Sejak kapan kau dan Wookie terus mengalami kejadian seperti tadi ?" tanya Hyukjae sembari mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa diruangan tersebut.

"Semenjak setengah tahun yang lalu, ketika perusahaan appa-ku dan appa-nya Wookie semakin maju" jawab Sungmin setelah sedikit mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dengannya selama ini.

"Sampai segitunya.." gumam Kyuhyun tak menyangka.

"Perusahaan milik appa Sungmin semakin maju dalam bidang otomoif sampai taraf Internasional, jelas banyak mafia yang mengincar.. kau pernah melihat sesuatu tanda atau lambang atau semacamnya ketika para orang misterius itu menyerangmu ?" lanjut Hyukjae tenang.

"Ne.. aku pernah melihat bentuk tatonya.. mereka memiliki lambang berbentuk seperti kalajengking dan seperti ada sesuatu yang membelenggu kalajengking itu.. seperti.. seperti gambar naga.." ucap Sungmin yakin.

Ekspresi wajah Hyukjae sontak berubah. _'Naga ?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hyukjae, Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita tunggu saja adik Ryeowook pulang.. lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Hyukkie ?" Hyukjae tersadar dari pemikirannya dan menatap Donghae. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin lagi

"Sungmin hyung, boleh aku dan Donghae hyung menginap disini ? kalau bisa Sungmin Hyung juga ikut menginap disini.." tanya Hyukjae ramah.

"Nggak masalah sih.. orang tua ku dan Wookie juga sedang keluar negeri.. hanya ada pelayan dirumah Wookie.. tapi aku tak ingin melibatkan kalian, kalian kan tak punya urusan apapun dengan masalah ini.." jawab Sungmin sedikit ragu dan merasa tak enak kepada 3 namja didepannya ini.

"Gwaencana.. aku punya urusan dengan mereka" jawab Hyukjae sembari menampakkan gummy smile-nya. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan seakan mengerti maksudnya, Donghae mengangguk untuk memenuhi perintah Hyukjae yang merupakan ketuanya.

"Lalu aku bagaimana ?" kalia ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Mianhae Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak bisa memerintahmu begitu saja. Kau bukan dari Divisi ku, – melainkan dari Divisi 'Dark Blue'— dan juga aku bukan ketua-mu, jadi aku tak memilik hak untuk itu" jawab Hyukjae tenang. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang bicarakan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun itu.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Donghae duduk dalam diam diruang keluarga rumah Ryeowook. Ada Hyukjae yang duduk tenang disebelahnya dan sedang focus menonton tv. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dan tentu saja adik Ryeowook yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum itu sudah pulang sedari tadi. Kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk karena penolakan atas Hyukjae tadi.

Hanya ada Donghae dan Hyukjae saja diruangan ini. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kibum sudah berada di alam mimpi mereka. Memang Donghae dan Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berjaga. Sesekali Donghae melirik namja manis disampingnya ini. Namja manis yang sesekali tertawa kecil ketika sesuatu yang lucu muncul di layar tv. Dipandanginya setiap lekuk wajah Hyukjae yang menurutnya begitu sempurna. Matanya yang bulat lucu, hidung yang indah, pipi chubby yang imut dan yang terakhir bibirnya yang begitu manis juga menggoda.

Dilahapnya bibir pulm itu dengan segera oleh Donghae. Membuat Hyukjae langsung meronta dan berhasil melepaskan panggutan bibir Donghae tadi. Dengan cekatan Donghae menarik kepala Hyukjae dan kembali mengunci bibir manis itu dengan bibirnya. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menekan tengkuk Hyukjae agar Hyukjae tak bisa melepaskan ciumannya dan sekaligus memperdalam ciuman Donghae. Kembali Donghae melumat bibir kissable Hyukjae –menurut Donghae— selembut mungkin. Melampiaskan rasa cintanya yang meluap-luap kepada namja manis tersebut.

"hyunghh.. apa yang kau lakukahhn.. hmmp.." Donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan sesekali melirik kearah pundak kanan Hyukjae yang sedikit terekspos. Tersenyum bangga dalam ciumannya karena hasil karyanya itu. Karya dalam bentuk kissmark dan tanda tersebut telah membuktikan Hyukjae adalah miliknya. Lee Hyukjae hanya milik Lee Donghae seorang.

Mata Donghae tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah siluet mencurigakan. Dan benar saja..

DOR..

Donghae segera mendorong Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae jatuh kesofa dengan Donghae yang berada diatasnya tanpa melepas panggutan bibirnya. Menghindari peluru yang mengarah kearah mereka. Tak lama kemudian Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae dan Hyukjae langsung melihat siapa orang melepaskan tembakan tadi. Dengan cepat Hyukjae berlari menuju sosok misterius dengan pakaian serba hitam dan menutupi setengah wajahnya itu disusul Donghae yang ikut mendekati sosok itu.

Sosok misterius tersebut segera mengeluarkan pedangnya ketika Hyukjae menyerang dengan payung yang diambilnya sembarangan. Dan jelas saja payung tersebut sukses terbelah menjadi dua. Hyukjae berusaha meraih sebuah benda yang menjadi pajangan didinding. Pajangan dalam bentuk pedang. Beruntung sekali dia.. yah itulah yang sekiranya ada dipikirannya sekarang. Dilepaskannya sarung pedang tersebut dan langsung mengarahkannya kepada sosok misterius yang langsung menanggapi serangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengarahkan pedangnya dan membuat sosok misterius itu seakan tercabik-cabik. Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan Hyukjae, sosok misterius tersebut tak menyadari Donghae yang sudah melayangkan tendangannya dan membuat sosok tersebut jatuh tersungkur. Dengan cepat Hyukjae mengayunkan pedang hendak membunuh sosok itu namun Donghae segera mencegah dan seakan memberi isyarat kumohon-jangan-dibunuh.

Hyukjae hanya menarik nafas mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Kembali menjadi Lee Hyukjae yang tenang. Donghae mencoba membius musuh mereka dengan menyuntikkan suatu cairan.

"Dia memiliki lambang yang sama seperti apa yang diceritakan Sungmin" ucap Donghae sembari memperlihatkan tato yang tergambar dilengan kiri sosok tak sadarkan diri didepannya.

"Besok pagi kita bawa dia ke kantor untuk diinterogasi" perintah Hyukjae dengan ekspresi datar.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, dibalik baju hitam musuh mereka, sebuah kamera tersembunyi dengan ukuran sangat kecil telah merekam kegiatan mereka sedari tadi. Menyalurkannya menuju seseorang disuatu tempat.

_Disebuah rumah megah.._

"Appa. Izinkan aku memiliki Hyukkie" ucap seorang namja tampan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar LCD yang sangat besar. Terdapat gambar Hyukjae dan Donghae disana.

"Lakukan sesukamu, nak" jawab namja paruh baya disampingnya. "Ternyata sangat mudah untuk menemukanmu, Lee Hyukjae" gumamnya sambil mengukir sebuah senyum licik dibibirnya.

TBC

Gamsahamnida.. arigato gozaimasu sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict ku ini xD

Terima kasih atas review dan kritik juga sarannya xD *bow bow*

Balasan Review :

**cassielf : **Gomawo atas dukungannya.. Hwaiting xDD *bow*

**Sakyu** : Gomawo udah penasaran atas fict ini (?) xD *bow*

**Anugerah** : Hidup Hyukkie.. yeaaah.. Hyukkie memang Ultimate Top Uke deh xDDD Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Chwyn** : Moga-moga ada adegan action-nya :D gomawo sudah beri saran chingu.. Hwaiting.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Matsuo ELF** : Annyeong.. Chinatsu imnida.. Bangapseumnida.. gomawo atas review-nya.. HaeHyukKyu memang anggota FBI, tapi Siwon bukan anggota FBI, dia hanya sebatas tau rahasia pekerjaan HaeKyu aja :D Gomawo chingu *bow*

**Viivii-ken** : Iya.. mereka anggota FBI.. Gomawo atas review-nya xD *bow*

**Aegyo Lov3** : Gomawo sudah baca dan review :D *bow*

**Max Hyera** : hehehe.. gomawooo.. Hyukkie emang kerempeng tanpa daging (?) :D *ditabok Hyuk* gomawo review-nya *bow*

**chachaku felice** : gomawoooo.. Hyukkie chagi emang manis..xD Adegan berantem ? moga-moga ada :D gomawo udah review *bow*

**rararabstain** : Annyeong.. Chinatsu imnida.. bangapseumnida.. HaeHyuk sama-sama anggota FBI.. Hanchul ? kaya'nya belum keluar identitasnya untuk saat ini.. gomawo sudah review *bow*

**Aegyo'Anchovy** : Annyeong.. Chinatsu imnida.. reader yadong setia (?).. semoga camilan di part ini memuaskan.. Hanchul ? masih belum keluar identitasnya untuk sementara ini.. maksud 'naik lantai' itu naik pangkat karena semakin tinggi lantai tempatnya kerja, semakin tinggi pula jabatannya.. Gomawo review-nya.. Hwaiting *bow*

**HaruKimMinhyuk** : Gomawo sudah baca sama review :D *bow*

**Lee Jae En** : Kuusahain HaeHyuk moment-nya biar buanyaak.. Gomawo sudah Review.. xD *bow*

**Kim Hyun-dae **: Annyeong.. gomawo atas sarannya.. kecepetan sama kependekan ya ? aku coba perbanyak deh.. gomawo atas Review-nya.. xD *bow*

Gomawo Review-nya.. ditunggu kritik dan saran untuk fict yang semakin gak jelas ini ==a *bow* xD


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Black Cloud

Author : Choi Chinatsu

Casts : Super Junior member

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rating : T to M

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is Mine. HaeHyuk saling memiliki xD

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, gaje, Typos, aneh, dll..

A/N : Annyeonghaseyo.. Natsu balik lagi sama Chap. 3 nya.. Mian kalo hasilnya tidak memuaskan dan semakin membingungkan ==" Natsu bingung mikirinnya.. tapi Natsu akan terus berusaha untuk ngetik fict ini sebaik mungkin.. Mohon bantuannya \(^-^)/ *bow*

\(*O*)/Happy Reading\(^O^)/

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

"Apa ? Ada apa ? tembakan ? apa ? siapa ? kenapa ? apa yang terjadi ?" Sungmin bertanya secara beruntun. Antara bingung dan kaget karena suara tembakan yang didengarnya dan otomatis memaksanya untuk meninggalkan mimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

Ternyata bukan hanya Sungmin, Kibum dan Ryeowook juga ikut terbangun dan menghampiri HaeHyuk yang sedang mengurus seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam yang tak sadarkan diri. Meletakkan _namja _tak dikenal itu di single sofa ruang keluarga.

"Eh ? Ada apa ini ?" kali ini Ryeowook yang kelihatan tegang.

"_Gwaencana_. Besok saja akan kujelaskan. Lebih baik kalian tidur" jawab Hyukjae datar sambil mendudukkan dirinya santai di sofa. 4 namja yang masih berdiri tadi hanya diam memandangi Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat santai.

"Tapikan nggak bisa gitu juga— eh ? Wookie _hyung_ kok aku ditarik gini sih ?" Kibum terlihat kaget sekaligus kesal dengan perlakuan _hyung_-nya itu. Ryeowook terus menarik paksa Kibum untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ryeowook menyadari tatapan mata Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat lelah dan melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sangat pucat, jadi dia langsung menuruti perkataan Hyukjae. Sungmin dan Ryeowook –yang sedang menyeret Kibum— memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar mereka.

Tinggalah Donghae, Hyukjae dan musuh mereka yang tak sadarkan diri diruangan itu. Hanya suara tv yang meramaikan keheningan malam itu. Donghae kembali duduk disebelah Hyukjae di sofa setelah beberapa lama dia memandangi Hyukjae dari belakang. Dialihkan tatapannya menuju namja manis disebelahnya ketika secara tiba-tiba kepala Hyukjae sudah bersandar dibahu kirinya.

"Eh ? tidur ? cepat sekali dia tidur" gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Diangkatnya kepala Hyukjae secara perlahan agar tak membangunkannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Donghae.

Diusapnya lembut rambut pirang Hyukjae sembari tersenyum sedih menatap _namja_ manis dipangkuannya ini.

"Hyukkie.. _Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo_. Sudah berapa kali ya aku mengatakan hal ini, tapi kau tak pernah membalasnya. Mungkin kau memang belum mencintaiku, Hyukkie.. tapi aku bukan seorang Lee Donghae kalau menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Aku akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu dan berusaha mendapatkan hatimu. Kau hanya milik-KU, Hyukkie. Lee Hyukjae hanya milik Lee Donghae seorang" kata Donghae pada namja manis yang sedang berada dialam mimpinya itu. Dikecupnya dahi Hyukjae yang sedikit tertutupi rambut lalu berpindah mengecup lembut kedua mata Hyukjae juga hidung sempurna itu lalu yang terakhir bibirnya. Bukan hanya dikecup, tapi Donghae melumat bibir pulm yang telah menjadi candu baru bagi Donghae. Selembut mungkin Donghae melakukannya, berusaha agar Hyukjae tak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Kamera kecil didalam baju hitam _namja_ tak sadarkan diri itu masih terus merekam kegiatan mereka. Membuat salah satu dari 2 _namja_ di suatu tempat mengeram kesal.

"Hyukkie hanya MILIK-KU. Tak boleh ada seorang pun yang menyentuh Hyukkie-KU selain aku, sekalipun itu kau Lee Donghae. Tak akan kubiakan kau memiliki Hyukkie-KU" ujar _namja_ tampan itu dengan kilatan mata marahnya.

"Kau sudah memperhitungkan semuanya ?" sahut seorang _namja_ paruh baya pada anaknya.

"Sudah _appa_. Akan kulakukan besok" jawab _namja_ tampan itu sembari menyeringai.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

"Siapa _namja_ serba hitam ini ? siapa kalian sebenarnya ? apa hubungan kalian dengan masalah ini ? aku tak yakin kalian anggota FBI. Karena anggota FBI tak semudah itu dapat membongkar jati dirinya didepan orang awam seperti kami" perkataan Kibum yang berderet itu membuat Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas. Hal yang paling membuatnya malas adalah menghadapi tipikal orang jenius seperti Kim Kibum. Pagi-pagi begini sudah membuat _mood_ seorang Lee Hyukjae menurun. Ya.. Hyukjae sudah memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa dia adalah anggota FBI.

"Pertanyaan pertama : Siapa _namja_ serba hitam ini ? Dia adalah salah satu anggota mafia kelas tertinggi atau bisa dibilang kelompok mafia yang memimpin mafia-mafia diseluruh dunia yang selama ini telah mengincar kalian.. Pertanyaan kedua : Siapa kami sebenarnya ? Kami anggota FBI dari Divisi tertinggi, Divisi Black.. Pertanyaan ketiga : apa hubungan kami dengan masalah ini ? mafia ini adalah bagian kami untuk membereskan mereka.. Dan pernyataan bahwa kau ragu kami FBI karena kami dengan mudah memberitahukan identitas kami, alasannya karena aku sudah bisa menebak kalian yang akan diincar dan aku memutuskan untuk menjaga kalian dengan memasuki sekolah Param High School dan alasan keduanya karena aku mengenal baik _appa _kalian" jelas Hyukjae tenang.

"Nggak semua orang dengan mudah mengenal _appa_-ku dan _appa_ Sungmin _hyung_. Kecuali rekan bisnis _appa_ sendiri. Kau bukan orang biasa. Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Kibum bertanya lagi.

"Aku ? Ketua Divisi tertinggi FBI. Pemimpin Divisi Black" jawab Hyukjae tetap tenang.

"Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan tentang identitas mu itu, yang jelas selain sebagai ketua Divisi FBI" Kibum masih bersikeras tentang opininya. Hyukjae tersenyum menatap Kibum. Ah.. mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kau tak perlu tau lebih dalam siapa aku. Tak ada urusannya denganmu, Kim Kibum" jawab Hyukjae masih setia dengan seringaiannya ditambah penekanan ketika menyebutkan nama Kibum. Kibum mendengus kesal ditambah Ryeowook kini memandangnya dengan tatapan berhenti-bertanya-pada-Hyukjae-atau-kugoreng-kau-sekarang. Terpaksa Kibum diam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan namja itu ?" Sungmin menggerakkan telunjuknya mengarah ke seorang _namja_ yang tak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin malam. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata ada disitu sedari tadi hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Ternyata pagi tadi Kyuhyun memaksa Siwon mengantarkannya kerumah Ryeowook dan Siwon hanya 'iya iya' aja.

"Bius yang kuberikan bekerja 24 jam, jadi dia baru sadar nanti malam" jawab Donghae sembari tersenyum ramah.

Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri _namja_ misterius yang kemarin dilawannya sedang tak sadarkan diri. Tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Dirabanya setiap jengkal baju hitam tersebut. Merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika menemukan sebuah benda dibalik baju hitam itu. Dirobeknya bagian dada namja tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kamera sangat kecil dibaliknya. Diambilnya benda tersebut dan dijatuhkan kelantai diikuti suara remuknya karena diinjak Hyukjae.

"Cih. Kamera tersembunyi. _Pabbo_. Kenapa aku tak memeriksanya dari kemarin ? cih. Menyebalkan" gumamnya sendiri namun dapat didengar oleh 6 namja lainnya yang hanya diam menatap Hyukjae. Sesuatu yang bergetar disaku celana Hyukjae telah membuyarkan pikirannya.

"_Yeoboseo_ ?" ucapnya kepada seseorang yang menelponnya.

_"HYUKKIE.. SEKARANG KAU DIMANA HAH ?"_ teriakkan seorang _namja_ diseberang sana membuat Hyukjae menjauhkan handphone-nya sebelum gendang telinganya pecah.

"Dirumah Kim Ryeowook. Kemarin 'mereka' mengirim _snipper_ untuk membunuh Wookie dan Sungmin _hyung_, jadi kuputuskan untuk menjaga mereka. Kemarin saja aku baru melumpuhkan penyusup. _Waeyo_ Heechul _hyung _?" tanya Hyukjae santai

_"MWO ? kau gila hah ? 2 minggu ini kau sama sekali belum istirahat. Ingat kondisimu. Racun itu bisa menyebar dengan mudah ketika kau kelelahan, Hyukkie. Sekarang juga kau bawa penyusup itu ke kantor, lalu segera kau pulang ke rumahmu dan beristirahat. Biarkan Hankyung yang menggantikan misi-mu. Aku dan Hankyung tak menerima penolakan" _

"Haah.. _ne hyung_.. tapi aku akan istirahat di apartemen saja. Kalau kerumah terlalu jauh dari kantor.. _Annyeong_" Hyukjae segera memutuskan sambungan telpon-nya sebelum Heechul menceramahinya lebih panjang. 6 _namja_ yang masih diam itu hanya menatap Hyukjae meminta penjelasan dari percakapannya dengan Heechul di telpon. Karena bicara Heechul yang tergolong teriak-teriak dan membuat orang disekitar Hyukjae mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Heechul tadi.

Hyukjae menghampiri tubuh _namja_ yang tengah terbius itu. Mencoba mengangkatnya sendirian menuju mobilnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kantor. Donghae _hyung_, kau tetap disini melindungi mereka bertiga. Nanti akan ada Hankyung _hyung_ yang menggantikanku. Dan aku— ukh" Hyukjae reflex mencengkeram dada kirinya. Ditutupnya dengan rapat kedua kelopak matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Merutuki jantungnya yang sakit disaat yang tidak tepat.

Greep..

"Akan kubantu membawanya ke mobil mu" Donghae segera mengambil alih namja misterius itu dari Hyukjae yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan.

Donghae segera menuju halaman rumah disusul Hyukjae dengan ekspresi datar di belakangnya. Hyukjae membuka pintu depan mobil dan Donghae segera mendudukkan musuh mereka di sebelah tempat pengemudi. Ditutupnya pintu tersebut lalu menatap _namja_ manis yang berdiri disampingnya. Hyukjae juga ikut menatap manik mata Donghae tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar tatapan yang datar. Seakan rasa sakit di dadanya tadi tak pernah dirasakannya.

Dengan dinginnya, Hyukjae berjalan melewati Donghae menuju kursi pengemudi. Baru 2 langkah Hyukjae melewatinya, Donghae langsung menarik Hyukjae dan mendorongnya hingga membuat punggung Hyukjae menabrak pintu mobil tadi. Membuatnya terapit diantara mobil dan Donghae. Sedikit meringis kecil karena hal tersebut, lalu wajah Hyukjae kembali berekspresi datar ketika menatap wajah Donghae yang hanya 5 centi dari wajah manisnya.

Ditenggelamkannya wajah Donghae di ceruk leher jenjang Hyukjae. Menciumi leher putih yang selalu mengundangnya untuk menciptakan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyukkie ? Ada apa dengan dada kiri mu tadi ? dan apa yang dimaksud Heechul _hyung_ dengan 'racun' ?" ucap Donghae tepat di telinga Hyukjae. Sedikit menggigit daun telinga tersebut lalu mengulumnya sebentar.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu" jawab Hyukjae dingin. Telapak tangannya sudah berkeringat karena sedari tadi menggenggam celana panjangnya. Mencoba menahan sesuatu yang akan membuat Donghae bertanya-tanya lagi.

Donghae masih tetap berada dalam posisinya membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae sembari menciumi leher tersebut.

"_Saranghaeyo Lee Hyukjae. Jeongmal Saranghae_" kali ini ciuman Donghae semakin naik dan melumat bibir pulm yang sudah mulai memucat itu. Melumatnya lembut seakan menikmati eskrim strawberry yang sangat manis. Menghisap setiap inci bagian bibir Hyukjae penuh kelembutan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya berulang kali meminta akses masuk menelusuri rongga hangat dalam mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya diam menutup rapat mulutnya. Karena tidak sabar, Donghae menggigit bibir bawah tersebut sedikit keras dan membuatnya reflex terbuka memberikan akses untuk Donghae. Lidah Donghae mulai menekan lidah lemah Hyukjae dan membuat lidahnya menelusuri lebih dalam rongga tersebut.

"Akh.. mmph.." Hyukjae hanya diam. Percuma ia melawan Donghae yang seperti ini. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat seperti sekarang. Dalam keadaan biasa saja, ia tak mampu melepaskan diri dari Donghae. Entahlah, kekuatan Donghae menjadi sangat besar ketika Donghae sudah meng-klaim bibir maupun bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sama seperti saat ini.

Hyukjae memukul-mukul dada bidang Donghae ketika paru-parunya kehabisan oksigen. Dengan sangat berat hati, Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir manis yang telah menjadi candu-nya. Hyukjae mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mencoba memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen kembali.

"Hyukkie, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu.. _Jebal_.." pinta Donghae lembut.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Donghae, Hyukjae melewati Donghae dan berjalan menjauhinya menuju kursi perngemudi. Setelah Hyukjae masuk kedalam mobil, segera dinyalakannya mesin mobilnya dan segera menancap gas meninggalkan area rumah Ryeowook. Setelah yakin Donghae sudah tak melihatnya lagi, dicengkeramnya kembali dada kirinya. Mencoba menggumpulkan kesadarannya untuk berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir. Ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkannya pada Donghae dan yang lainnya tadi hanya sebagai topeng untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya ini.

"Ukh.. kenapa harus menyebar lagi sih.." gumamnya sembari mengernyit sakit.

Donghae hanya menatap mobil Hyukjae yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah mobil mewah memasuki halaman rumah Ryeowook. Diparkirkannya mobil hitam tersebut lalu seorang _namja_ tampan dan tinggi keluar dari kursi pengemudi.

"_Annyeong _Hae.. Aku akan menemanimu bertugas hari ini" Hankyung –namja tampan dan tinggi tersebut— dengan ramah menyapa Donghae yang menatapnya. Donghae mengajak Hankyung untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Mata Hankyung disambut 5 namja yang tengah duduk sofa ruang keluarga.

"_Annyeong _sumua.. Siwonnie.. Kyuhyun.." sapa Hankyung sembari duduk di salah satu sofa disana. Disusul Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya dengan raut sedih.

"_Ne. Annyeong_ Hankyung _hyung_" Siwon balik menyapa Hankyung tak kalah ramah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukkie, _hyung_ ? tadi aku— ah maksudnya kami mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Heechul _hyung_ masalah 'racun yang menyebar'. Apa maksudnya ?" kali ini semua pandangan menuju Donghae yang menatap Hankyung penuh harap. Mengharapkan jawaban dari Hankyung.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum menatap Donghae.

"Itu adalah masa lalunya. Aku tak mungkin menceritakannya kepada orang lain dengan mudah, Hae-_ah_"

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Hyukjae segera meninggalkan kantor-nya sebelum Heechul menceramahinya kembali. Tentu saja ia meninggalkan kantor-nya setelah menyerahkan penyusup yang ditangkapanya kemarin malam ke bagian interogasi. Dijalankannya mobil itu dengan cepat karena keinginannya saat ini adalah cepat sampai ke apartemen-nya.

Setelah sampai, Hyukjae memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera menaiki lift menuju lantai 15 yang tak lain adalah tempat apartemen-nya berada. Diambilnya sebuah kartu yang menjadi kunci apartemennya dan segera masuk kedalam setelah menutup pintu kembali. Melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju tempat tidurnya.

Bruuk..

Tubuh lemah Hyukjae terbaring begitu saja diatas ranjangnya. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya masih setia mencengkeram dada kirinya.

"Ukh.. hah..hah.." dipejamkannya kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Melampiaskan rasa sakit tersebut sebisanya. Sampai pada akhirnya Hyukjae mulai kehilangan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, seorang _namja_ dengan kacamata hitam dan jaket hitam yang kerahnya menutupi sampai setengah wajahnya masuk ke apartemen Hyukjae melalui fentilasi di atap kamarnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok namja manis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur. Sebuah seringaian terpatri di bibirnya ketika menatap Hyukjae yang tak sadarkan diri dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajah maupun lehernya.

_Namja_ tersebut segera mendekati Hyukjae dengan seringaian yang setia menghiasi bibirnya. Sedikit dibungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh pipi mulus Hyukjae.

"_Annyeong_ Hyukkie. Lama aku tak melihatmu. Kau semakin manis dan kurasa semakin menggoda. Sayangnya kau menjadi target utama sekarang ini. Sebenarnya aku diperintah segera membawamu, tapi bolehkan aku bermain dulu denganmu ? kau adalah milik-KU. Ah lihat, rambutmu yang sekarang berubah pirang mambuatmu tampak semakin manis" dikecupnya berulangkali rambut pirang Hyukjae. Menghirup aroma strawberry dari rambut Hyukjae.

"Matamu yang terpejam sangat indah walaupun lebih indah bola mata gelap-mu itu. Juga hidung dan pipimu yang imut ini begitu lucu" kecupannya mulai turun menuju ke kedua mata Hyukjae, hidungnya lalu kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Bibir pulm ini, terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda. Tak ada yang boleh melumatnya kecuali aku" dilumatnya dengan ganas bibir pucat Hyukjae yang tak sadarkan diri. Menghisap dan menggigit bibir tersebut dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan _namja_ tersebut tak tinggal diam. Dilepasnya satu per satu kancing kemeja Hyukjae hingga terlepas semua tanpa melepas ciumannya. Manik matanya menangkap banyak percak merah yang sedikit memudar di leher jenjang dan bahu kanan Hyukjae. Giginya mulai bergemeletuk marah.

"Cih.. Ini pasti perbuatan Donghae. Menyebalkan. Tak akan kubiarkan si _fishy_ itu menang dariku kali ini. Hyukkie hanya milik-KU" dilahapnya leher jenjang Hyukjae dan menciptakan banyak kissmark yang membuat bercak merah sebelumnya jadi tertutup dengan bercak yang baru. Tak puas dengan leher, bahu kanan dan kiri Hyukjae tak lepas darinya. Ciumannya turun ke dada dan perut Hyukjae yang sudah tak tertutupi kemeja lagi. Menambahkan bercak merah di dada maupun perut dengan abs yang sedikit terbentuk di perut Hyukjae.

"You're MINE, Hyukkie"

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

".. Sekarang aku berada di apartemen Hyukkie mengantarkan makanan untuknya, Hannie.." Heechul melangkahkan kakinya satu per satu menaiki tangga sembari berbicara dengan Hankyung ditelpon. Lift yang ingin di naikinya tiba-tiba mengalami perbaikan dan menyebabkan Heechul harus menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai 15. Melelahkan.

"Ne.. aku tau dia pasti belum makan sejak kemarin siang, aku juga takut Hyukkie _collaps _karena masalah racun itu—"

_"Heechul hyung, apa maksudmu dengan 'racun' ?"_ terdengar teriakan Donghae yang menyahut dari seberang sana.

"Kau tak perlu tau, anak kecil" jawab Heechul ketus. Sekarang dia telah berada didepan pintu apartemen Hyukjae dan mengeluarkan kunci duplicate yang diberikan Hyukjae untuk Heechul. Dibukanya pintu apartemen Hyukjae dengan tidak sabar dan langsung masuk menuju tempat tidur Hyukjae.

"Ne Hannie.. sekarang aku sudah ada di apartemen— Yak! SIAPA KAU ?" Heechul reflex berteriak ketika manik matanya menangkan sosok seorang _namja_ dengan kaca mata dan jaket hitam tengah mencoba menggangkat tubuh kurus Hyukjae yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kemeja yang kancingnya terlepas semua.

Heechul menjatuhkan makanan dan handphone yang dibawanya dan dengan cepat mengambil pistol semi otomatis dalam tas punggung-nya. Mengarahkannya pada _namja_ tak dikenal yang sedang menatap Heechul dengan seringaian-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukjae, hah ?"

Brak..

"Akh.." teriak Heechul.

_"Heenim.. Heenim.. apa yang terjadi— Heechul hyung apa yang terjadi ? Hyung ?"_ suara dari handphone Heechul panic ketika mendengar pekikan Heechul.

TBC

Mian ff-nya tambah nggak jelas jalan ceritanya dan banyak Typo..

Doumo arigato gozaimasu.. Gamsahamnida sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fict Natsu ini *bow* (_ _)

RnR please.. Natsu tunggu kritik dan saran buat Natsu *bow* xD

Balasan Review :

**rararabstain** : Annyeonghaseyo.. Huwaa.. Mian update-nya nggak kilat /\ Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Viivii-ken** : Ehehe.. Donghae emang agresif xD *ditabok Elfishy* iya.. waktu ndah di share terus baca lagi, ada typo yang lepas dari pandangan, Natsu jadi guling-guling (?) sendiri waktu itu.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Jewel Hyuk**: Ehehe.. Hyukkie kan anak baik menuruti perlakuan Donghae ke Hyukkie.. kkk.. MIan update-nya nggak kilat /\ NC ? kalo otak Natsu lagi yadong mode on deh.. Gomawo reniew-nya *bow*

**Matsuo ELF** : Itu.. masalah membongkar identitas FBI, sudah dijelaskan diatas.. Mian kalo kurang jelas dan membingungkan Mian.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

: Annyeong.. eh ? alurnya kecepatan ya ? Natsu bingung gimana cara-nya mbuat alurnya biar gak cepet-cepet.. tapi Natsu bakalan coba.. NC ? kalo otak yadong Natsu dalam mode on deh xD Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Aegyo Lov3** : Ehehe.. Ini chap. 3 nya.. Gomawo review-nya *bow* xD

**Can0404** : Ehehe.. Hyukkie emang manis xD Gomawo review-nya *bow* xD

**Aegyo'Anchovy** : Eh ? update kurang kilat ? Mian.. yang chap 2 sama 3 ini sangat-sangat nggak kilat /\ Gomawo review-nya

**Sakyu** : Ehehe.. Gomawo review-nya xD *bow*

**HaruKimMinhyuk** : Dark side-nya Hyukkie ? hehe.. ditunggu ya.. Hyukkie milik Hae.. xD Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Max Hyera** : Ehehe.. Habisnya karakter-nya Hae cocok banget kaya' gitu.. Huwaaa.. mian update-nya kelamaan /\ Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Chwyn** : Natsu suka kalo liat Hyukkie direbutin sih.. hehe.. Huwaa.. Mian update-nya nggak cepet /\ Gomawo review-nya *bow*

Huwaaa.. Gamsahamnida atas review-nya dan kritik juga saran yang diberikan buat Natsu xDD

Sekali lagi mian ceritanya semakin membingungkan.. Gamsahamnidaaaaa xD *bow bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Black Cloud

Author : Choi Chinatsu

Casts : Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rating : T to M

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : this fict is Mine. Haehyuk saling memiliki xD

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, gaje, Typos, aneh, dll..

A/N : Annyeonghaseyo.. Natsu balik lagi bawa chap selanjutnya xD Semoga tidak membosankan untuk dibaca (_ _)

\(*O*)/Happy Reading\(^O^)/

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukjae, hah ?" teriak Heechul sembari mengarahkan pistol semi otomatisnya ke arah _namja _tak dikenal yang ingin membawa Hyukjae tadi.

_Namja _tersebut kembali membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae di atas tempat tidur dan menatap Heechul dengan seringaiannya yang menakutkan. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat –bahkan tak terlihat oleh Heechul— _namja_ tersebut sudah menarik lampu tidur disamping ranjang Hyukjae dan melemparkannya kearah Heechul.

Brak..

"Akh.." Heechul reflex berteriak ketika lampu tidur tersebut sudah menghantamnya dan membuat pistol digenggamannya terlempar entah kearah mana. Meringis kecil ketika dirasakannya lebam ditangannya dan kembali sadar menatap _namja_ tersebut. Matanya terbelalak ketika _namja_ tersebut sudah berdiri didepannya dan mencengkeram kuat lengannya. 'cepat sekali gerakannya' gumam Heechul dalam hati.

Dapat dirasakan Heechul, hembusan nafas _namja_ tersebut di telinganya.

"_Annyeong_ Heechul-_ssi_. Lama tak melihatmu semenjak pesta di pantai Mokpo…" seketika tubuh Heechul tak dapat digerakkan. Suara _namja_ tersebut yang terkesan serak dan besar membuat Heechul tak bisa bergerak. Aura yang dihasilkan _namja_ tersebut berhasil menekan batin Heechul. Tak dihiraukannya suara panic dari telponnya yang terlempar kesudut ruangan tadi. Gendang telinganya senantiasa mendengarkan ucapan _namja _tersebut yang masih berlanjut.

"_HEECHUL-HYUNG— HENIIIM—" _

Deg—

Kembali tersadar kealam nyatanya, Heechul segera menendang _namja_ didepannya. Berterima kasihlah pada telpon-nya yang masih meneriakkan namanya karena telah membuatnya tersadar kembali.

_Namja_ tersebut mulai berdiri kembali setelah sebelumnya menerima tendangan dari Heechul. Diliriknya Hyukjae yang masih tak sadarkan diri lalu berbalik menatap Heechul yang sudah bersiaga dengan pistol yang sempat terlempar karena ulahnya tadi. Mengumpat pelan ketika dirasakannya Heechul adalah orang yang akan menyulitkan jika dilawan. Apalagi dengan dia yang akan membawa Hyukjae. Dihembuskan nafasnya berat. _Namja _tersebut segera berjalan mendekati Heechul sembari tetap menyeringai.

Dor—

Sebuah peluru melesat kearah _namja_ tersebut yang dengan mudah menghindari peluru dari pistol Heechul. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar yang berada dibelakang Heechul setelah sebelumnya memberikan 'oleh-oleh' kepada Heechul sebuah pukulan ditulang rusuknya.

Dengan cekatan Heechul melepaskan beberapa peluru kearah _namja_ yang sudah melesat keluar kamar apartemen Hyukjae. Langkah Heechul terhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Hyukjae ketika disadarinya kondisi Hyukjae sedang memburuk. Diurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar _namja_ tadi kerena Hyukjae lebih penting. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan kecil yang berhasal dari kamera CCTV di lorong lantai 15 apartemen ini.

"Huh! Ternyata sudah direncanakan. Dan pintar sekali dia meledakkan seluruh kamera CCTV" desis Heechul kesal dan langsung kembali melihat kondisi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah pucat dan pastinya masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyukkie!" Heechul segera menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Berusaha mencari denyut nadi dipergelangan tangan kanan Hyukjae. Hampir saja air matanya mengalir ketika dirasakannya denyut nadi Hyukjae yang sangat-sangat lemah. Diraihnya ponsel yang masih meneriaki namanya itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. Han-Hannie, bagaimana ini ? denyut nadi Hyukkie lemah bahkan hampir tak terasa. Bagaimana ini ? Hah.. Hah" ucap Heechul bingung kepada lawan bicaranya ditelpon.

"_Tenanglah Henim. Bawa Hyukkie ke rumahnya sekarang. Aku akan segera menyusul untuk mengobatinya. Percayalah padaku_" sahut Hankyung tegas namun lembut diseberang sana.

"Hah.. Hah.. _Ne_"

_-Dirumah Ryeowook-_

"Aku akan kerumah Hyukkie" Hankyung segera menutup telponnya dan meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku ikut, _hyung_" Donghae segera berdiri dan menatap Hankyung serius.

"_Ani_. Kau tetap bersama Kyuhyun disini menjaga mereka bertiga. Aku akan kesana sendiri" jawab Hankyung tegas dan mulai memakai jaket biru tuanya.

"Tapi _hyung,_ Hyukkie—"

"Kami ikut" sahut sebuah suara lembut namun tegas yang tak lain adalah suara Sungmin "Hyukkie kan juga teman kami, kami akan ikut" lanjutnya.

Hankyung hanya menghela nafas dan menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Baiklah. Sebagian naik mobilku dan sisanya naik mobil Siwon" perintah Hankyung lalu menuju keluar rumah bersama yang lain dan segera menyalakan mobilnya. Menancap gasnya secepat yang ia bisa untuk sampai dirumah Hyukjae.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Donghae terduduk di sebuah sofa putih yang terlihat sangat menawan. Disampingnya duduk 5 _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kibum. Seorang _namja_ dengan badan sedikit tambun berdiri di depan mereka atau bisa dibilang berdiri di samping pintu berwarna putih dan cream dengan ukiran indah yang menambah betapa menawannya pintu tersebut. Manik mata Donghae tak lepas dari pintu tersebut. Menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Bukan pintunya yang membuat ia dan 5 _namja_ disampingnya khawatir, melainkan seseorang didalam sana yang sedang diberi pengobatan oleh Hankyung –yang merupakan spesialis dalam bidang kedokteran— yang dibantu Heechul.

Disaat mereka sedang dalam keadaan khawatir, Kim Kibum, malah berdiri dan mengelilingi bagian ruangan ini. Menatap intens setiap bagian dari ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan jendela dan pintu penuh kaca langsung mengarah ke balkon ruangan. Disekitarnya beberapa _buffet_ coklat dengan jajaran buku yang terlihat sangat rapih dan foto-foto kecil yang berjajar tak kalah rapi berdiri dengan anggun. Ditatapnya setiap foto tersebut yang menampilkan sepasang suami istri yang tersenyum manis dengan sang suami memeluk pinggang sang istri. Di depan mereka terdapat seorang _yeoja_ berumur sekitar 16 tahun berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan _namja _kecil berumur sekitar 9 tahun disampingnya sembari tertawa bersama. Dengan _background_ pantai yang indah menambah keharmonisan keluarga tersebut. Benar-benar sebuah keluarga yang manis, mungkin itu yang berada dipikiran Kim Kibum. Walalupun ia merasa pernah melihat wajah _namja _dewasa di foto tersebut ketika ia kecil.

Ya.. sekarang ia berada di rumah mewah dan luas milik Lee Hyukjae. Lebih tepatnya ruangan luas ini adalah ruangan santai khusus yang disediakan di depan kamar Hyukjae. Sedangkan _namja_ dengan badan sedikit tambun itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Mr. Shin, _butler_ pribadi Lee Hyukjae.

Dibalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hankyung yang tersenyum ramah.

"Ayo masuk. Baru saja Hyukkie sadar" ucapnya lembut dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar diikuti para penghuni ruang santai tadi termasuk sang _butler_—Mr. Shin.

".. jaga kesehatanmu, Hyukkie. Racunnya masih belum bisa hilang. Jangan memaksakan diri. Lihatlah dalam keadaan seperti tadi kau sangat mudah untuk diserang, apalagi kau adalah target utama 'mereka', Hyukkie.. aku menghawatirkanmu…" omelan Heechul kepada Hyukjae adalah hal pertama yang menyambut mereka. Terlihat Hyukjae sedang terduduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur _king size_-nya yang mewah dan hanya mendengarkan omelan Heechul.

Donghae hanya tersenyum bahagia sekaligus lega melihat Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Begitu juga Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, Heenim. Kasihan Hyukkie kan baru sadar" Hyukjae segera memberikan tatapan kau-adalah-malaikat-penyelamatku-_hyung_ kepada Hankyung yang tersenyum ramah.

"Ah! Mr. Shin" panggil Hyukjae kepada _butler_-nya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mewahnya.

"_Ne_, Tuan Muda" jawab Mr. Shin sopan sembari mendekati Hyukjae yang masih terduduk diranjangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan waktu itu kepada ku ?" tanya Hyukjae lagi dengan lembut.

"Tentang perusahaan, Tuan Muda. Star _Corporation_ yang merupakan pertahanan ke tiga dari atas telah berhasil dicuri data-datanya oleh penyusup" ujar Mr. Shin sembari menatap Hyukjae dengan mata teduhnya. Hyukjae hanya menghembuskan nafas berat sembari memikirkan permasalahan yang diterangkan .

"Star _Corporation_ ?" gumam Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan ketika mereka merasa mengenali nama perusahaan besar bertaraf Internasional tersebut.

"Bukannya itu perusahaan besar yang berpusat di Jepang ? apa hubungannya denganmu, Lee Hyukjae ?" lanjut Kibum yang masih belum menyerah untuk mengetahui identitas Hyukjae sebenarnya. Kembali Hyukjae menghela nafas lelah diikuti sebuah senyuman sembari menatap Kibum.

"Hah.. Baiklah. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian berdua. Siwon yang sudah menjadi Presdir perusahaan keluarga Cho dan Kibum yang memilik wawasan tentang dunia bisnis yang luas. Haah.. Kalian tau Black _Corporation _?" tanya Hyukjae dengan santai.

"_Ne_. Perusahaan yang diibaratkan seperti sutradara yang berkerja di balik layar dan mengendalikan para pemainnya yang merupakan perusahaan di seluruh dunia. Perusahaan yang dirahasiakan dari pihak umum dan mengalami pengawasan langsung dari pemerintah dunia. Merupakan salah satu _asset_ terpenting dunia" jawab Kibum dengan lancar.

"Tau seseorang bernama 'Cloud' ?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Pemimpin dari Black _Corporotion_. Yang menurut informasiku, Cloud adalah pemimpin baru mulai 7 tahun yang lalu dan baru menunjukkan kepemimpinannya semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu. Tak pernah menunjukkan dirinya sama sekali ketika rapat para Presdir perusahaan ternama dunia dan hanya menunjukkan suaranya dari telpon saja. Itu saja hanya memberikan perintah" kali ini giliran Siwon yang menjawab.

"Black _Corporation_. Sesuai dengan namanya yang memang perusahaan tersebut bekerja dibalik layar dan tak terlihat oleh masyarakat umum. Cloud. Sang pemimpin yang seperti arti namanya. Seperti awan yang dapat melihat seluruh kejadian di dunia ini dari atas sana" jelas Hyukjae tenang. Kibum dan Siwon hanya menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan penasaran. Sama seperti yang lain.

"Kalau aku bilang sosok Cloud sang pemimpin Black _Corporation_ adalah seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun dan itu adalah aku, apa reaksi kalian ?" pertanyaan Hyukjae sukses membuat mata mereka terbelalak lebar. Kecuali Hankyung, Heechul dan Mr. Shin yang tetap tenang.

"_Mwo_ ?"

"Aku berbicara seperti ini karena mungkin membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian yang mengerti masalah bisnis. Karena 'mereka' mulai bergerak menyerang setiap perusahaan besar di dunia. Dan seperti yang kalian dengar, Star _Corporation_ sudah berhasil ditembus. Aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk membantuku dan Heechul _hyung_" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mr. Shin menjelaskan secara detail permasalahannya. Semua yang berada disitu segera digiring menuju ruang kerja Hyukjae di sebelah kamarnya untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut. Menyisakan Donghae yang disuruh menjaga Hyukjae di kamarnya.

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening.

"Racun.. ada racun apa di dalam tubuhmu, Hyukkie ? Ada apa dengan tubuhmu ?.. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sembari mendekati ranjang Hyukjae. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan khawatir.

"Hanya sisa racun yang masih belum bisa keluar. Dan.. _Gomawo_" ucap Hyukjae singkat

Manik mata Donghae kembali menatap mata sayu Hyukjae sembari mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Hyukjae.

"_Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_, Hyukkie. Apa kau.. tak bisa mencintaiku ?" kembali Donghae berbicara lirih.

"Aku masih tidak bisa mencintai dalam situasi seperti ini" jawab Hyukjae dingin. Terdengar hembusan nafas Donghae yang berat dan kecewa. Hyukjae menatap raut wajah tampan Donghae yang terlihat kacau dengan jawabannya tadi.

Hening kembali. Donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti" mendengar perkataan Hyukjae itu, Donghae mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hyukjae lagi "Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan mencoba mencintaimu" lanjut Hyukjae. Entahlah, kata-kata itu tiba-tiba muluncur dari bibir mungilnya dan menyebabkan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya juga dirasakannya suatu perasaan hangat yang sudah tak dirasakan semenjak 7 tahun yang lalu, muncul begitu saja. Donghae tersenyum menatap Hyukjae.

"_Saranghae_. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Hyukkie" dengan lembut bibir mungil Hyukjae sudah dilumat oleh Donghae. Kembali melampiaskan rasa cintanya yang meluap-luap di ciumannya yang lembut dan penuh cinta kepada Hyukjae. Melumat dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjajah rongga hangat Hyukjae. Mengabsen setiap deretan giginya dengan lidah lihainya hingga ke langit-langit rongga mulut Hyukjae. Melanjutkannya ke leher Hyukjae untuk menciptakan kissmark baru disana. Mencoba menghilangkan kissmark –entah milik siapa— dengan kissmark buatannya di tubuh Hyukjae-NYA. Tangannya kembali menggerilya membuka kancing kemeja Hyukjae dan mengusap-usap dada mulus Hyukjae mencoba mencari sesuatu disana. Ditemukannya sepasang tonjolan di dada Hyukjae dan memainkannya dengan kedua tangan yang bebas diikuti bibirnya yang terus turun menciptakan kissmark baru.

"Nghh.. hnngh.." hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Berusaha membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Donghae terhadap tubuhnya. Membiarkan perasaan hangat yang diberikan oleh Donghae masuk ke dalam hatinya yang beku.

"_Saranghae_, Hyukkie. _You're MINE_" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut menatap Hyukjae.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

_Disuatu tempat _

"_Annyeong chagi_" sebuah suara _namja_ paruh baya menyadarkan seorang _namja_ cantik yang sedang terduduk melamun diatas tempat tidur _king size_-nya. Manik mata cantiknya menemukan 2 _namja _tampan di ambang pintu yang selalu terkunci dan membuatnya terkurung di dalam ruangan ini.

"Kenapa tak menjawab salamku, _chagi _?" tanya _namja_ paruh baya juga tampan itu sembari mendekati sang _namja_ _namja_ satunya yang merupakan anaknya di ambang pintu. Tak ada respon dari sang _namja_ cantik. Sebuah _evil smirk_ terkembang dibibir _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Kau tau _chagi_ ? anak kesayanganmu itu benar-benar membuat anakku marah" ucap _namja_ tampan itu kepada sang _namja_ cantik. Membuat manik mata cantik itu terbelalak lebar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ? JANGAN COBA-COBA MENYENTUHNYA. KAU— Mmmph—" _namja_ tersebut segera mencengkeram kedua tangan _namja_ cantik yang tadi memukul-mukulnya dan segera meng-klaim bibir mungil _namja_ cantik didepannya dengan kasar.

"Tenanglah _chagi_. Kalau 'dia' tak mengganggu tujuanku dan keinginan anakku, 'dia' tak mungkin ku habisi" ucapnya setelah melepas ciumannya dan menunjukkan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"_Annyeong chagi_" pamitnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama anaknya sembari kembali mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Jangan berurusan dengannya.. Kumohon.. Hiks.." gumam _namja _cantik itu entah pada siapa diruangan tersebut. Dan kemudian tangisnya pun pecah.

TBC

Huwaaahh… apa-apaan cerita iniii ? tambah gak jelas aja ceritanyaaaa TT_TT

Mianhae readers kalo ceritanya tambah aneh ;A;

Gamsahamnida.. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mau membaca fanfic natsu yang aneh ajaib gimana gitu ==a xDD

Balasan Review :

**Akari Sato II** : Nandemonaiyo.. Ehehehe.. Natsu pilih Lanjut xDD.. gomawo atas fave dan Review-nya *bow*

**cassielf** : Ehehehe.. yang grepe-grepe Hyukkie namja misterius xD kkk *ditendang* gomawo sudah penasaran.. dan gomawo review-nya *bow*

**HaruKimMinhyuk** : Ehehe.. Hyukkie punya Hae *ditabok HaruKimMinhyuk* Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**rararabstain** : Annyeong.. Wah.. namja misteriusnya belum keluar identitas ==a apdeet.. gomawo riview-nya *bow*

**Matsuo ELF** : Ehehe.. kaya'nya cerita ini semakin membingungkan ==" lanjuut.. gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Eunhyukkie's** : Annyeong.. Ah! Natsu juga biasanya lupa password *gak ada yang nanya* wokeylah.. NC ditunda dulu, otak Natsu juga belum mode Yadong.. Mian apdet-nya lamaa.. gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Cho Luna Kuchiki** : Gyaaa.. gomawoo.. Masa lalunya Hyukkie, Hae, Kyu ? rrr.. kapan ya ceritanya ? *Natsu dicincang Cho Luna Kuchiki* huwaa.. Mian apdet-nya gak kilat.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Jewel Hyuk** : Ehehe.. Otak Natsu belum mode on ;A; NC-nya moga-moga ada xD Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Viivii-ken** : Karena Hyukkie adalah the Real Ukeeee xDD belum kejawab ya namja misteriusnya ==" *Natsu ditendang* Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Shin Ah Chan** : Gwaencana.. Natsu juga author baru disini.. Lanjuuut.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Chwyn** : Hyukkie sama Hae tak akan terpisahkan selamanyaaaaaa xD Huwaaa... mian apdetnya gak kilat.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**endahhyukiELF**: Gwaencana.. Kyaaa.. Gomawo.. Gomawo Review-nya *bow*

**nyukkunyuk** : Kyaaa.. Gomawooo udah penasaran.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

Huwaaaah.. Gomawo buat readers sekalian sudah mau membaca dan review fict Natsu yang aneh nan membingungkan ini ==a

Oh ya, karena udah musim-musim sekolah (?), mungkin Natsu bakalan sulit buat menyisihkan waktu ngetik ff karena Natsu harus ngejar jurusan buat kelas 2 nanti ;A; *curcol*, tapi Natsu usahain kalo hari libur ngelanjutin ff Natsu kok ._.

Sekali lagi Jeongmal Miahaeyo.. Gomennasai.. dan Gamsahamnida.. Arigatou Gozaimasu xDD *bow bow*

Mind to RnR ?


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Black Cloud

Author : Choi Chinatsu

Casts : Super Junior member, and the others

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rating : T to M

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is Mine. HaeHyuk saling memiliki xD

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, gaje, Typos, aneh, dll..

A/N : Annyeonghaseyo.. Natsu bawa chap 5-nya. Semoga tidak membosankan untuk dibaca xD

\(*O*)/Happy Reading\(^O^)/

Hyukjae terduduk diatas ranjang-nya. Peluh terlihat membelai setiap inci kulit putih pucatnya. Nafasnya terlihat memburu mencari oksigen. Mata _dark brown_ itu menatap sekitar dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan ditemani tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Haah.. Haah.. Haah" deru nafas itu masih terdengar di kamar luas milik sang Tuan Muda Lee Hyukjae.

Matanya masih setia menatap sekeliling kamar mewah tersebut. Kedua tangannya mulai berperan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah mulai memucat. Mencoba menghalangi pandangannya dengan kedua telapak tangan itu. Tak berapa lama, kembali di jauhkan telapak tangan itu lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Kembali matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya kini semakin bergetar hebat.

Mimpi itu kembali lagi. Menciptakan ilusi masa lalu yang terbawa hingga ia meninggalkan sang Dewi Mimpi. Membawa mimpi yang dipenuhi dengan warna merah pekat ke hadapannya. Warnah merah pekat yang membentuk bercak sebagai oleh-oleh sang Dewi Mimpi pada Hyukjae.

Darah.

Setiap inci bagian kamarnya telah dipenuhi dengan warna itu. Bahkan tangannya pun tak kuasa menghindari ilusi-nya.

Ya. Hanya sebuah ilusi masa lalu yang seakan menjadi nyata. Sebuah ilusi yang akan datang tanpa permisi dan membuat sang 'pemain' bergetar ketakutan.

Hyukjae segera turun dari tempat tidur _king-size_ nya. Berlari secepat mungkin kearah kamar mandi yang masih di area kamarnya. Tangannya _reflex _memutar kran _shower_ dan membiarkan tubuh kurus itu terhantam air _shower_. Dipejamkan matanya merasakan guyuran air _shower_ yang dianggapnya seperti air hujan. Air hujan yang selalu bisa membuat apapun hancur dan menghilang, mengalir bersama air hujan itu. Kembali dibukanya ke dua kelopak mata itu. Menarik nafas guna menenangkan pikirannya lagi. Dan satu per satu mulai dilepaskan bajunya, memulai kegiatan mandi yang sebenarnya.

15 menit kemudian, Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai bajunya. Mata Hyukjae menangkap jam putih di sebuah meja kecil. Digital dari jam tersebut menuliskan 06.03 PM. Langsung diambil jaket hitamnya dan memakai jaket dengan tulisan 'FBI' itu lalu segera membuka pintu coklat kamar tersebut.

"Ah! Tuan Muda Hyukjae, Anda su—"

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku tadi pagi, Mr. Shin ?" tanya Hyukjae kepada sang _butler_ –Mr. Shin— yang memang dari awal Hyukjae sudah tau bahwa _butler _kepercayaannya itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Anda butuh istirahat, Tuan Muda. Jadi saya berfikir untuk memberikan anda waktu istirahat dengan meng-izinkan anda ke pada pihak sekolah bahwa Tuan Muda sedang sakit" jawab Mr. Shin sopan dan lembut.

Hyukjae berjalan menuju keluar ruamahnya dan diikuti Mr. Shin di belakangnya.

"Haah.. ya sudahlah Mr. Shin. Aku akan memimpin penyergapan hari ini. Mungkin setelahnya aku akan lembur dan menginap di kantor. Kalau ada apa-apa di _corporation_, segera hubungi aku. Aku titipkan rumah padamu, Mr. Shin" ucap Hyukjae sembari duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Dan… _gomawo_ sudah memperhatikan aku, Mr. Shin" senyuman tulus terukir di wajah Hyukjae. Senyuman yang di berikan kepada sang butler dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat Mr. Shin. Setelah itu, mobil Hyukjae benar-benar menghilang dari manik mata hangat milik Mr. Shin.

"Saya akan selalu melindungi anda, Tuan Muda" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari menampakkan senyum hangat khas milik Mr. Shin.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

"Hari ini Hyukkie tidak masuk, apa dia baik-baik saja ya ?"

Sebuah suara lembut –yang terlihat khawatir— sukses membuat 4 pasang mata menatapnya. Lee Sungmin –pemilik suara tadi— menatap _Cheese Cake_ didepannya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Sudah 2 hari Hyukkie izin tidak masuk sekolah semenjak kejadian 'penyerangan' apartemen Hyukkie. Ukkhh.. Aku merindukannya" kali ini _namja_ tampan berambut hitam menyahut dengan wajah yang err— _childish may be_.

"Kau berlebihan Hae _hyung_. Baru 2 hari nggak ketemu sudah bilang kangen" cibir Kyuhyun kepada Donghae—sang _namja_ tampan berambut hitam tadi— sembari memasukkan sepotong _Chocolate Cake_ kedalam mulutnya dan hanya di balas dengan _deathglare_ dari Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjunguk ke rumahnya ?" ucap Siwon dan menatap 4 _namja_ yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Ya.. sekarang mereka sedang makan malam bersama di sebuah _café_.

"Tak semudah itu. Rumah orang penting seperti Hyukkie _hyung _itu dijaga ketat. Dikamar dan ruang santainya saja ada 5 CCTV dan 36 kamera tersembunyi. Kesimpulannya, tak semudah itu kita bisa masuk lagi ke rumah itu seperti kemarin ketika kita di temani Hankyung _hyung_" jawab Kibum tenang sembari menyesap_ Coffee Chocolate _hangat miliknya.

"Dari mana kau tau jumlah kamera tersembunyi itu, Kibum ?" kembali Kyuhyun menyahut dan menatap Kibum tak percaya dan hanya di balas tatapan ya-begitulah-pokoknya dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"Ke apartemen-nya saja. Kan apartemen yang di huni Hyukkie sudah di renovasi setelah kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Dan mungkin saja Hyukkie sudah kembali ke apartemen-nya" sahut Ryeowook.

"Jangan hari ini. Besok pagi saja kita kesana. Besok kan hari Minggu" jawab Sungmin tenang.

"Kalau begitu—"

BRUK—

Kata-kata Donghae terhenti ketika sebuah gelas berisikan _Lemon Tea_ dingin yang di bawa pelayan tumpah di kemeja _dark blue_ Donghae.

"A-ah! _Jeongmal mianhaeyo._ Saya tak sengaja menabrak mu tadi" ucap seorang _namja_ tampan sembari membantu sang pelayan berdiri.

"Ah! _Gwaencana,_ Tuan—Astaga! _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_, saya telah menumpahkan minuman ke baju anda" sang pelayan terlihat kelabakan membersihkan bekas minuman di kemeja Donghae. _Namja_ tampan yang tanpa sengaja menabrak pelayan tadi segera memberi isyarat bahwa sang _yeoja_ pelayan itu tak bersalah lalu meninggalkan tempat itu menuju dapur café.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_ karena telah membuat pelayan tadi tanpa sengaja menumpahkan minuman itu ke arahmu, Tuan emm—"

"Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae"

"Ah! Sekali lagi _mianhae _Donghae-_ssi_. Perkenalkan, Yesung _imnida_" ucap _namja_ tampan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yesung itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae dan dibalas oleh Donghae. Walaupun beberapa saat tadi Donghae sempat terdiam sebelum membalas uluran tangan itu.

"_Ne. Bangapseumnida_ Yesung-_ssi_" ucap Donghae kaku. Entahlah, Donghae merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika melihat _namja _tampan itu. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Saya permisi dulu. _Annyeong_" Yesung segera keluar dari area _café_ tersebut meninggalkan meja yang dihuni Donghae dan yang lainnya. Seketika Donghae hanya terdiam dengan perasaannya yang kalut.

Yesung berjalan santai menerobos lautan manusia di pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul itu. Senyuman terus mengembang di wajahnya. Sebuah senyum yang dapat membekukan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Selamat datang di panggung _musical_ terbaik-ku dengan kita bertiga sebagai tokoh utamanya, Kim Donghae" gumamnya lirih dengan_ smirk_ yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah tampannya.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Hyukjae mengendarakan mobilnya yang terguyur hujan deras dengan malas. Menatap jam digital hitam yang baru saja berubah angka menjadi 09.57 PM. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Mencoba tetap berkonsentrasi dengan jalan raya –yang sepi— didepannya. Sesekali mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika ia menguap dan itu menandakan sang empunya tubuh tengah mengantuk. Sangat melelahkan memang jika ia di suruh memimpin penyergapan para mafia kelas kakap itu. Matanya mulai sedikit menyipit karena rasa mengantuk yang menderanya.

"Huwaaaah! Berhentiiiiiiiiiiii!" sebuah teriakan sukses membuat mata Hyukjae kembali terbuka lebar. Kakinya_ reflex_ menginjak rem mencoba menghentikan pergerakan mobil agar tak menabrak _namja _yang tiba-tiba berdiri di tengah jalan dan menyetop mobil Hyukjae.

_Namja_ nekat tadi segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah ? Kau mau mati ?" ujar Hyukjae kepada _namja_ tadi dengan nada kesal.

"Hah.. Zhoumi. Hah— namaku Zhoumi. Kumohon tolong anak ini.. Hah.. dia kedinginan dan terluka.. Hah.." ucap namja dengan rambut merah bernama Zhoumi itu. Ternyata sedari tadi dia menggendong seorang anak sekitar berumur 7 tahun.

"Baiklah. Cepat naik. Apartemen ku tak jauh dari sini" ucap Hyukjae yang simpati dan menyuruh _namja_ berambut merah itu untuk naik kemobilnya. Setelah itu Hyukjae menginjak pedal gas dan membuat mobilnya menerobos hujan menuju apartemen-nya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil Hyukjae sudah sampai di apartemen miliknya. Hyukjae segera menuntun Zhoumi—yang masih menggendong anak kecil tadi— menuju lantai 15 tempat apartemen-nya berada. Segera dibukanya pintu apartemen itu dan segera memberi jalan Zhoumi masuk. Hyukjae menutup kembali pintu apartemen-nya dan berbalik melihat Zhoumi yang sedang menidurkan _namja_ kecil yang dibawanya diatas tempat tidur Hyukjae.

"Kau punya kotak obat ?" tanya Zhoumi kelabakan kepada Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae_ reflex_ berlari mengambil kotak obat lalu memberikannya pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mulai mengobati luka-luka anak _namja _kecil yang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan hati-hati. Tak diperdulikannya seluruh tubuhnya basah karena hujan tadi. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah _namja_ kecil ini. Setelah selesai membalut luka-luka _namja_ kecil itu, Zhoumi menghela nafas lega. Dibalikkan tubuhnya menatap Hyukjae yang sudah memberikan sebuah kaos dan celana selutut miliknya.

"Gantikan baju anak itu dengan ini" ujar Hyukjae dan memberikan bajunya—yang jelas kebesaran di tubuh _namja_ kecil itu— kepada Zhoumi. Zhoumi segera mengganti baju namja kecil itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya anak kecil ini ?" kembali Hyukjae membuka suaranya.

"_Mollayo_. Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan terluka dan tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan" jawab Zhoumi masih dengan kesibukannya—mengganti baju _namja_ kecil tadi.

"Caramu berbicara bahasa Korea berbeda. Kau dari China ?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"_Ne._ Aku asli dari China. Tapi sudah lama tinggal di Jepang" jawab Zhoumi yang baru saja selesai menggantikan baju anak kecil itu.

"Kau ahli mengobati luka"

"Aku sudah terbiasa mengobati luka-luka yang kudapat sendirian" jawab Zhoumi sembari tersenyum lembut kepada Hyukjae.

"Hm. Entahlah. Aku merasa pernah melihatmu, Zhoumi"

"Hm ?" Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sembari menatap Hyukjae.

"Melihatmu dalam daftar Mafia paling berbahaya di Jepang"

Seketika mata Zhoumi terbelalak menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat santai setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

TBC

Huwaaa.. Mian baru apdeeet.. Natsu sulit menyisihkan wajtu untuk ngetik ff Natsu ==a. dan mian ceritanya tambah ribet aja =="

Balasan Review :

**endahhyukiELF** : Kyaaa.. gomawo udah mau menunggu ff Natsu xD. Hyukkie masih misterius ya ==a. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Viivii-ken** : hehehe.. kyaaaa.. gomawo atas pujiannya.. gomawo juga review-nya *bow* xD

**cassielf** : jangan frustasi cassielf-ssi.. ehehe xD. Huwaaa.. mian nggak bisa apdet cepet.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**HaruKimMinhyuk**: Ehehe.. Hyukkie masih mencoba mencintai Hae xD. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**050411nanayano** : kyaaa.. gomawo.. huwaaa.. mian gak Natsu nggak apdet asap.. Gomawo review-nya *bow* xD

**Cho Luna Kuchiki** : Ehehehe.. waah.. masa lalunya belum Natsu bahas juga ya ==a padahal chap. 4 kemarin Natsu pengen nyeritain masa lalu Hyukkie, tapi gak jadi *nyengir*. Wokeylah Luna-ssi.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Akari Sato II**: kyaaa.. Gomawo.. ini chap selanjutnya.. Gomawo review-nya *bow* xD

**nyukkunyuk** : Ehehe.. iya Hyukkie pemimpinnya xD. Ini sudah lanjut.. gomawo review-nya *bow* xD

**Eunhyukkie's** : Ehehehe.. ne Kira-ssi xD. Totally Captivated-nya Natsu tunggu lho xD. Hwaiting! Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Han Eun Kyo** : Ehehe.. Hwaiting buat Hae xD. Ne, Natsu kelas 1 SMA. Hehehe.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Jewel Hyuk** : Kyaaa.. gomawoooo xD. Kkk.. habisnya Natsu suka sih liat Hyukkie pasrah di grepe=grepe Hae xDD. Gomawo Review-nya *bow*

**kribohyuk** : namja misterius ? kkkkkk xDD. Namja cantik di atas kasur ? kkkkkk xD *Natsu di tending gara-gra kebanyakan smirk*. Gwaencanayo.. gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Shin Ah Chan** : Ehehe.. eh ? 'gitu-gitu' ? *Natsu pasang tampang innocent* Goawo review-nya *bow* xD

Gamsahamnida.. Doumo arigato gozaimasu sudah mau membaca juga me-review fict Natsu ini. gamsahamnida bagi semua readers. Dan mianhaeyo kalau ceritanya tambah membingungkan dan membosankan (_ _). Gamsahamnida xDD *bow bow bow*


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Black Cloud

Author : Choi Chinatsu

Casts : Super Junior member

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rating : T to M

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is Mine. HaeHyuk / EunHae saling memiliki xD

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, gaje, Typos, aneh, OOC, dll..

A/N : Annyeonghaseyo..

Natsu balik lagi bawa chap. 6-nya. Mian yang chap kemarin mengecewekan ;A;. Udah pendek, gak ada HaeHyuk moment lagi ==" *Natsu terjun*. Mian kalau fict ini semakin membingungkan (_ _)

\(*O*)/Happy Reading\(^O^)/

"Melihatmu dalam daftar Mafia paling berbahaya di Jepang"

Seketika mata Zhoumi terbelalak menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat santai setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"A-ah ?" hanya sebuah gumaman tak jelas yang meluncur dari mulut Zhoumi. Jujur saja, lidahnya mendadak beku ketika mendengar perkataan Hyukjae.

"Dilihat dari responmu itu, sepertinya tebakanku benar"

Manik mata Zhoumi masih bertumpu pada mata _dark brown_ Hyukjae. Tatapan yang terlihat sangat santai tetapi seakan membuat Zhoumi terperangkap didalamnya. Dihembuskan nafasnya berat ketika disadarinya perkataan Hyukjae itu serius—walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat santai.

"Ne. Aku mafia dari Jepang. —_Waeyo _? Kau takut denganku ?" sebuah senyuman miris di bibir Zhoumi kini terlihat jelas. Ya.. selama ini semua orang yang mengetahui identitas asli dirinya selalu memandangnya penuh ketakutan. Mungkin hal itu sudah menjadi makanan pokok Zhoumi.

"Ani. Aku tak takut. Lalu kau datang ke Korea karena sang pemimpin Mafia terbesar ada di Korea ? _Orion_. Hm ?" jawaban santai Hyukjae suskses membuat mata Zhoumi kembali terbelalak.

"_Orion_ ada di Korea sekarang ?" kembali Zhoumi menyahut. Tak disangka _namja_ manis yang notabene-nya masih di tingkat _Senior High School_ ini bisa mengetahui 'dunia gelap' yang diciptakan oleh para Mafia—termasuk dirinya.

_Orion_. Kelompok mafia terkuat sepanjang sejarah yang mengendalikan para mafia di seluruh dunia. Membuat semua mafia di dunia ini secara tak langsung patuh pada _Orion_. Kelompok yang memiliki jaringan informasi kuat dan dikenal tak memiliki hati.

"Lupakan sajalah. Istirahatlah dulu di samping anak itu. Aku akan tidur di ruang keluarga" jawab Hyukjae sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

"Kau akan melaporkanku pada polisi, _ne_ ?" tanya Zhoumi lirih. Walaupun begitu masih dapat di dengar Hyukjae dengan jelas.

"Ani. Aku tak terlalu suka dengan peraturan ataupun hukum. Jadi aku memilih melanggar peraturan dan mengijinkanmu beristirahat disini. Selain itu—" Hyukjae berbalik menatap manik mata tegang Zhoumi.

"—aku tau kau ke Korea karena ingin lepas dari 'dunia gelap', tapi sayangnya kau salah memilih negara untuk pelarianmu ini"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hyukjae keluar kamar dan menuju ruang keluarga setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamarnya rapat. Menyisakan Zhoumi yang terdiam bersama anak kecil tadi.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Hyukjae. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar dan menemukan sebuah seragam sekolah yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar.

"Benar-benar masih _Senior High School_" gumamnya. Dipandangnya langit-langit kamar dengan warna _soft cream_ itu. Menerawang jauh apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Dihembuskan nafasnya berat mengingat apa saja yang akan terjadi dengannya kedepan nanti.

"Keluar dari 'dunia gelap' Jepang, masuk dalam 'dunia gelap' _Orion_ secara tidak langsung. Hufft.. aku benar-benar salah memilih Negara kali ini"

Dipejamkan matanya guna menenangkan hatinya kali ini. _Well_, kalau Zhoumi disuruh memilih antara dua pilihan, 'dunia gelap' Jepang atau _Orion_, pilihan pertamalah yang akan dipilihnya secara tegas. Kembali dihembuskan nafasnya berat. Entah sudah berapa kali Zhoumi melakukannya. Matanya kembali terbuka ketika baru disadarinya sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu! Jaket yang di pakai _namja_ tadi kan milik instasi FBI ?" gumam Zhoumi dan memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan Hyukjae dengan memejamkan matanya.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

"Annyeong _Heechul-_ssi_. Lama tak melihatmu semenjak pesta di pantai Mokpo… Sudah 7 tahun lamanya ya aku tak melihatmu. Oh ya, Selamat karena kau akan menjadi salah satu tokoh dalam 'Panggung Musical Kolosal' karya terbaik dari _Orion _yang dipersembahkan kepada dunia—"_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar di pikiran seorang Kim Heechul. Matanya terlihat kosong dan menerawang jauh apa yang dikatakan _namja _meisterius yang hampir membawa Hyukjae beberapa hari yang lalu. Heechul hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap jalan raya yang sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan di sekitar. Bagaimana tidak sepi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.06 PM dan cuacanya memang sedang hujan deras.

"Heenim, kau masih memikirkan Orion, hm ?" suara lembut seorang_ namja _sukses membuat Heechul menoleh kepada _namja _yang duduk di kursi pengemudi itu.

"Jangan menyebut nama 'mereka' di depanku, Tan Hankyung" desis Heechul kesal. Nama itu benar-benar membuat darah Heechul seakan naik ke ujung kepala.

"_Wae _? sampai kapan kau akan mencoba menghindar dari _Orion_, Heenim ?" tanya Hankyung—_namja_ yang duduk di kursi pengemudi tadi— masih mencoba _focus_ pada jalan sepi di depannya.

"Aku tak menghindar dari 'mereka'" jawab Heechul kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. Menghiraukan Hankyung yang mengemudi disebelahnya.

"Kau yang masih menyebut nama_ Orion _dengan sebutan 'mereka', menandakan bahwa kau masih berusaha menghindar dari _Orion_, Heenim" sahut Hankyung lembut— sangat lembut, takut menghancurkan sosok rapuh disampingnya apabila dia terlalu keras berbicara.

Hening.

Heechul hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Hankyung tadi. Manik mata cantiknya kembali menerawang kejadian apa yang akan terjadi dengannya nanti. Ditundukkan kepalanya. Sorot mata khawatir itu terpancar dari manik indah tersebut. Jujur, Heechul sebenarnya bukan menghindar dari masalah yang disebabkan _Orion_, tapi dia berusaha untuk menjaga seseorang dan membuat orang itu tak terlibat dengan _Orion_— walaupun orang itu tak akan lepas dari pantauan _Orion_.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi keluarga ku yang tersisa" sebuah senyuman miris terlukis di bibir pucat Heechul.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Hyukkie" lanjutnya lirih. Hankyung hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan sang _namjachingu_.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Sepasang manik mata kecil terlihat terbuka perlahan. Menatap atap kamar dimana dia baru saja tertidur. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikannya petunjuk dimana dia berada sekarang.

Zhoumi yang merasakan ada pergerakan kecil—bahkan sangat kecil— disampingnya terpaksa membuka matanya. Diputarnya manik mata Zhoumi ke samping dan mendapati _namja_ kecil yang di tolongnya kemarin tengah menatapnya. Zhoumi tersenyum lembut dan mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar,_ ne _?" suara lembut Zhoumi mulai menyeruak di dalam kamar ini.

Sebuah anggukan imut dari anak kecil itulah yang diberikannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"_Ahjussi _siapa ?" dua patah kata itu meluncur dari mulut kecilnya. _Ahjussi_ ? apa aku setua itu ?, mungkin itu yang sekarang berada di benak Zhoumi.

"Namaku Zhoumi. Aku menemukanmu pingsan dipinggir jalan kemarin malam" jawab Zhoumi sembari tersenyum manis.

"_Gamsahamnida_—emm.. boleh ku panggil kau '_appa_' ?" kembali anak itu bersuara lirih. Sebentar Zhoumi melebarkan matanya terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika menatap mata penuh harap anak kecil itu.

"Ayo kita keluar. Mencari makan untukmu" dengan perlahan Zhoumi menggendong anak kecil itu keluar kamar dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan apartemen ini.

"Kalian sudah bangun, hm ? Ayo makan bersama" sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Zhoumi, sukses membuat Zhoumi menatap kearah meja makan. Dimana seorang _namja_ manis berambut pirang tengah memegang setangkup roti dengan selai strawberry.

Zhoumi segera membawa kakinya menuju meja makan dan masih menggendong anak kecil tadi. Didudukan anak tersebut di kursi tepat disebelah Zhoumi duduk sekarang. Dengan cekatan Hyukjae membuatkan 2 tangkup roti untuk Zhoumi dan _namja_ kecil didepannya.

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae atau bisa kalian panggil Hyukkie" sahut Hyukjae disela-sela acara makannya. "Siapa namamu ?" lanjutnya bertanya kepada _namja_ kecil didepannya.

Sesaat anak kecil itu terdiam menatap Hyukjae. Seakan berusah mencari niat jahat di mata Hyukjae. Namun, hal tersebut tak dapat ditemukannya.

"Taemin. Lee Taemin" jawabnya dengan suara yang terlihat imut.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kemarin kau sampai pingsan di pinggir jalan, Taeminnie ?" suara Zhoumi kembali menginterupsi.

Seketika tubuh Taemin bergetar takut. Seperti seseorang yang mengalami trauma terhadap sesuatu.

"Kemarin malam Taemin baru pulang bermain dari rumah teman. Waktu Taemin membuka pintu, Taemin.. Hiks—" perkataan Taemin terputus dan tergantikan isakan tangis yang meluncur dari bibir mungil itu. "Taemin melihat.. Hiks.. sekelompok orang tak dikenal Hiks— membunuh umma dan appa Taemin. Hiks—"

"Ssst.. _Uljimma _Taemin-_ah_" Zhoumi langsung memeluk Taemin yang sedang manangis.

"Penjahat itu langsung mengejar Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin terus berlari walaupun Taemin terus terjatuh dan luka-luka.. Ukkh Hiks.. Taemin takut" lanjut Taemin dengan suara yang serak karena tangisnya.

"Apa Taemin melihat sesuatu gambar dari para penjahat itu, hm ?" Hyukjae meletakkan rotinya yang masih setengah itu di atas piring. Mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan cerita Taemin. Taemin sendiri tampak mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada. Sebuah gambar kalajenking, terus ada gambar naga di kalajengking-nya. Taemin melihatnya di lengan kanan penjahat itu" seketika Hyukjae dan Zhoumi bertatapan mendengar jawaban Taemin.

Ting.. Tong..

"Biar aku yang buka" belum sempat Hyukjae mencegah, Zhoumi sudah melesat menuju pintu untuk melihat tamu-nya. Hyukjae hanya menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan khawatir dan ber-do'a dalam hati. Semoga bukan orang instasi FBI di depan pintu, Ya.. kira-kira seperti itulah do'a-nya.

Cklek..

Pintu dibuka oleh Zhoumi dan menampilkan 3 _namja_ disana. Mata Zhoumi terbelalak ketika mendapati salah satu dari mereka sangatlah Zhoumi kenal. Begitupun _namja_ itu.

"Kau ?" dan _namja_ yang dikenal oleh Zhoumi itu sontak memukul pipi kiri Zhoumi dan membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai. _Namja_ yang bisa dipanggil Heechul itu, segera mencengkeram kemeja Zhoumi dan memaksa Zhoumi untuk berdiri. Mendorong Zhoumi ke di dinding sekeras mungkin, membuat mulut Zhoumi mengeluarkan cairan merah yang sangat kental.

"Ukkh— Uhuk.. Uhuk" sekali lagi Zhoumi mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya ketika Heechul kembali memukulnya. Kali ini dibagian perut.

"Untuk apa kau kemari hah ? Untuk menangkap Hyukkie hm, Zhoumi ?" dan lagi, pukulan pertubi-tubi dilancarkan oleh Heechul kepada _namja_ Mafia yang pernah dilawannya ketika dirinya melakukan misi di Negeri Sakura itu.

Mendengar itu Donghae yang sedari tadi terdiam bersama Hankyung langsung berlari masuk. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati Hyukjae sudah berada di depannya secara tiba-tiba. Manik mata Hyukjae menangkap pergerakan Hankyung yang mencoba menjauhkan Heechul dari Zhoumi. Zhoumi langsung terduduk lemas di lantai dengan darah yang masih menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Yak! _Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan pada Zhoumi ?" sahut Hyukjae sedikit panik sembari berjalan menuju Zhoumi. Membantu Zhoumi berdiri dengan dibantu juga oleh Donghae.

"Hiks— a.. _appa_" sebuah suara kecil yang bergetar milik Taemin sontak membuat semua _namja_ disitu menatapnya dan meredam emosi mereka masing-masing. Zhoumi melukiskan sebuah senyuman manis kepada Taemin sebagai pertanda di baik-baik saja.

"Kita bicara di ruang keluarga" sahut Hyukjae sembari mengangkat Taemin dan menggendongnya menuju ruang tengah. Diikuti Donghae yang membantu menopang Zhoumi dan Heechul juga Hankyung dibelakangnya. Pintu apartemen sudah ditutup terlebih dahulu oleh Hankyung tadi.

Semuanya terduduk di atas sofa di apartemen Hyukjae. Suasana menjadi tegang ketika tak satupun yang mau membuka suaranya. Taemin terlihat menempel pada Zhoumi yang masih berkonsentrasi mengobati lukanya dan sesekali tersenyum kepada Taemin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Beberapa lama kemudian, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Tepat ketika kata pertama akan meluncur dari bibirnya, Donghae berdiri dan menarik pergelangan Hyukjae. Mencengkeram tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya ke kamar Hyukjae.

Blam..

Suara pintu kamar Hyukjae yang tertutup pelan terdengar di suasana hening ini. Walaupun sayup-sayup terdengar suara Zhoumi yang terlihat menceritakan semua kejadiannya dengan detail. Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"_Wae hyung_—" mata Hyukjae melebar ketika dirasakan tubuhnya tertarik dan jatuh di dalam pelukan hangat Donghae. "H-_hyung_ ?"

"Kau tau Hyukkie, aku sangat khawatir ketika Heechul _hyung _bilang _namja_ tadi adalah Mafia. Aku takut kehilanganmu" dan pelukan Donghae semakin erat pada Hyukjae. Membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher jenjang Hyukjae. Menghirup aroma _strawberry_ khas milik Hyukjae-NYA.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_" jawab Hyukjae yang kali ini menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba merasakan kehangatan pelukan Donghae di tubuhnya. Hangat. Rasa hangat yang kembali menjalar ke hatinya yang beku. Seakan mencoba mencairkannya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Donghae segera melumat bibir _pulm_ _namja_ manis-NYA. Menggigit dan menghisap setiap inci bagian bibir Hyukjae. Mencoba merasakan rasa_ strawberry_ dari Hyukjae. Entah apa yang merasuki Hyukjae, ia hanya terdiam atas perlakuan Donghae dan tanpa dipaksa oleh Donghae, Hyukjae membuka sedikit-demi sedikit mulutnya seakan memberikan akses untuk lidah Donghae yang sedari tadi menjilati bibirnya. Lidah Donghae kembali menjajah bagian dalam mulut Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya terdiam tanpa membalas ciuman Donghae. Suara kecipak saliva terdengar jelas memenuhi setiap sudut kamar Hyukjae.

"Anghh.. mmhp.." erangan kecil dari Hyukjae berhasil membuat Donghae sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan akalnya. Terbukti dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah menggerilya masuk ke dalam kaos milik Hyukjae. Memijit, menarik dan mengelus lembut _nipple_ kanan Hyukjae. Membuat sang empunya kembali mengerang tertahan akibat rangsangan Donghae. Dengan pintarnya tangan kanan Donghae mulai masuk ke dalam celana Hyukjae. Mengelus memanjakan _junior _Hyukjae di sana.

"Arghh..enghmm" erangan Hyukjae semakin menjadi tatkala Donghae mulai memijit _junior_-nya secara lembut. Donghae benar-benar hilang kendali sepertinya. Karena Donghae sendiri selama ini belum pernah menyentuh Hyukjae sampai sejauh ini. Ya.. biasanya hanya sebatas ciuman yang dalam dan_ kissmark _saja.

Cklek..

"Hyukkie _hyung_, dipanggil Heechul _hyung_ di— Ah!" sebuah suara kecil milik Taemin menyadarkan Donghae dan Hyukjae keluar dari kenikmatan mereka. Sontak mereka saling menjauhkan diri dengan wajah yang memerah.

Taemin terlihat menutup matanya. Kelihatannya _namja_ kecil ini tau kalau adegan 17 keatas tak boleh dilihat olehnya.

"Hyukkie _hyung_ dipanggil Heechul _hyung_ sekarang" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Taemin segera berlari meninggalkan kamar –masih dengan menutup matanya.

Kembali hening. Hyukjae dan Donghae sama-sama menundukkan kepala mereka. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"A-ayo! Heechul _hyung_ sudah memanggil" Hyukjae segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan disusul Donghae yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

TBC

Huwaaaahhh.. ceritanya tambah gak jelasss TAT #Natsupundung

HaeHyuk moment-nya kok aneh begini ==a

Mianhaeyoooooooooooooo (_ _)

Balasan Review :

**endahhyukiELF** : Natsu juga baru sadar chap. 5 dikit banget (YAY). Ehehehe.. Zhoumi ? Yesung ? Ehehe.. *pasang ekspresi sok misterius* *Natsu ditendang* Gpmawo Review-nya *bow*

**Viivii-ken** : Hyukkie itu cuma melihat ilusi masa lalu-nya :D. kim Donghae ? mugkin bakalan di jelasin chap selanjutnya. Zhoumi memang kabur ke Korea xD. Huwaaa.. gomawo sudah penasaran.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**nyukkunyuk** : Ehehe.. Natsu juga baru sadar chap 5 dikit banget TAT #Natsupundung. Fighting xD. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**HaEHyuk** : Udah apdet.. Mian kalu nggak cepet apdet-nya.. Gomawo review-nya *bow* xD

**Eunhyukkie's** : Huwaaa.. ff Natsu ditunggu ternyata.. kyaaa.. Totally Captivated-nya tambah keren xD. Mian kalo Natsu belum Review, operator Natsu lagi ngajak tengkar ==". Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**DeKyu** : Annyeong.. gyaaa.. gomawo sudah suka ff Natsu xD. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Han Eun Kyo** : Huwaaa.. Mian apdet-nya lama.. Gomawo review-ny *bow* xD

**cassielf**: Gwaencanayo :D. Waaah.. Natsu bikin orang bingung ya ==a. Yesung jahat ? habisnya Natsu suka liat Yesung jadi orang yang dingin sih xD. Semangaaat.. Mian apdet-nya nggak cepet.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

Gyaaaa.. Gomawo pada semua readers dan reviewers sekalian xDD

Mianhamnida.. Gomennasai.. ff Natsu semakin membingungkan dan mungkin membosankan (_ _)

Gamsahamnida.. Doumo arigato Gozaimasu xD

Mind to RnR ?


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Black Cloud

Author : Choi Chinatsu

Casts : Super Junior member, and the others

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rating : T to M

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is Mine. HaeHyuk saling memiliki xD

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, gaje, membingungkan, Typos, aneh, OOC, dll..

\(*O*)/Happy Reading\(^O^)/

Heechul terlihat duduk disamping Hankyung dan menatap Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar kamarnya bersama Donghae dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hyukjae yang menyadari tatapan Heechul pun langsung mengambil posisi duduk –secepatnya— di samping Taemin. Sedangkan Donghae yang tak luput dari _deathglare_ Heechul langsung menampakkan ekspresi seakan kiamat akan datang 1 menit lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan didalam ?" tanya Heechul masih setia dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"A-em—" Donghae tergagap bingung memberikan jawaban apa yang pas untuk Heechul.

"Membicarakan tugas sekolah yang diberikan guru ketika aku izin tak masuk sekolah_, hyung_" jawab Hyukjae tenang. Heechul menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tajamnya dan sudah jelas dibalas dengan tatapan tenang Hyukjae.

Kembali Heechul ingin berbicara namun Hankyung segera menyelanya.

"Lalu kau mengijinkan Zhoumi tinggal disini, hm ?" Hankyung menatap Hyukjae dengan sepasang manik hangatnya. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Zhoumi-_sii_ pun tak punya niat berbahaya kepadaku" lanjut Hyukjae sembari mengelus lembut rambut Taemin yang duduk diantaranya dan Zhoumi. "Taemin pun masih membutuhkan Zhoumi-_sii_"

"Tapi Hyukkie, Zhoumi pernah menjadikanmu sasaran pembunuhannya" Heechul kembali menyela, kali ini terlukis sebuah ekstensi kemarahan di wajahnya.

"_Ani_. Aku tak pernah mendapat tugas untuk mengejar dan membunuhmu ketika masih menjadi mafia. Tapi aku pernah mendengar _partner_ ku bercerita tentang tugas-nya yang disuruh membunuh seorang pewaris bernama Lee Hyukjae –aku saja tak tau bahwa itu kau. Setelah itu, aku hanya mendengar kabar bahwa dia mengkhianati kelompok mafia kami –yang otomatis mengkhianati Orion. Dan cukup panggil aku Zhoumi _hyung_" Zhoumi kembali bercerita sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang memegang balok es ke pipi kirinya guna mengobati lukanya.

Hening. Hyukjae tampak berfikir sejenak. Memutar ingatannya dan menampakkan sebuah eksistensi nyata dengan ingatannya 3 tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia berada di Negeri Sakura tersebut untuk melihat kondisi perusahaan-perusahaan –yang berada di bawah kuasanya. Tepat saat itu, ia diserang seorang _namja_ yang menyamar sebagai asisten salah satu perusahaan disana. Wajahnya memang terlihat seperti orang Jepang dan berumur sekitar 25 tahunan, namun Hyukjae sendiri ragu itu wajah asli sosok penyerangnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan! Sudah 13 menit 58 detik kita menghabiskan waktu. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan ? Bukankah sekarang Orion semakin menunjukkan 'Panggung Orchestra' nya ?" sahut Donghae yang mulai jengah dengan perdebatan Heechul.

Hankyung menatap Zhoumi dan tersenyum lembut. Mengisyaratkan bahwa percakapan yang selanjutnya akan terjadi adalah privasi para anggota FBI ini. Sementara Zhoumi yang mengerti maksud dari Hankyung segera berdiri dan menggendong Taemin.

"Ayo Taeminnie, _appa_ akan menemanimu bermain dikamar" setelah mengatakan itu, pintu kamar Hyukjae tertutup dan suasana kembali hening. Sampai Heechul kembali membuka percakapan.

"Satu lagi _Corporation_ kita yang jatuh karena penyusupan Orion" Heechul segera mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna biru dari tas hitamnya dan menyerahkan map tersebut kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka map tersebut dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah berkas-berkas yang bertuliskan grafik maupun kondisi salah satu perusahaan –dalam kuasanya— yang baru saja jatuh karena serangan Orion. Terlihat ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan mendongak menatap Hankyung.

"Bagaimana _hyung _?" tanyanya sembari menutup berkas tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Sungmin, Kibum dan Ryeowook adalah salah satu kunci pertahanan kita. Mereka adalah pewaris perusahaan paling berpengaruh di bawah kuasa Black _Corporation_, selain Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang memang bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri tentunya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin Heechul dan Donghae mengawal mereka 24 jam mulai hari ini" ucap Hankyung tegas dan menatap Donghae juga Heechul dengan tegas pula. Heechul mengangguk dan Donghae hanya terdiam menatap Hankyung bingung. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengecek laporan tentang Orion dan FBI pusat –Amerika— yang menurut informasi mulai mengirim anggotanya ke sini. Dan Hyukjae, coba kau cari identitas tentang Taemin. Aku yakin kalau keluarga Taemin sampai dibunuh Orion secara langsung, maka keluarga Taemin bukan orang biasa" lanjut Hankyung sembari menatap Hyukjae yang langsung mengangguk membalas.

Heechul berdiri diikuti mereka bertiga, dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Heechul terlihat berhenti di depan pintu dan bercakap tentang rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya selama bertugas bersama Donghae kepada Hankyung. Sedangkan Donghae berdiri disamping Hyukjae dengan suasana super canggung di sekitar mereka. Oh ayolah, kemana sifat tenang Hyukjae yang tadi ?

"Em.. _Mian_ soal yang tadi" seru Donghae dengan suara kecil. Hyukjae hanya membalas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda '_Gwaencana_'.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae, Donghae segera mengecup bibir _pulm_ Hyukjae. Hanya mengecupnya, tidak melumatnya –tidak di area dekat Heechul, karena Donghae masih ingin hidup. Mengecupnya dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Membuat semburat merah kembali menghiasi kedua pipi pucat Hyukjae. Sesuatu yang hangat kembali menjalar ke hatinya dan seakan ingin menghancurkan dinding es yang terbangun semenjak 7 tahun lalu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Mempertemukan mata coklatnya yang teduh dengan mata gelap Hyukjae yang seperti labirin. Tersenyum lembut kepada Hyukjae dan entah ini hari keberuntangan Donghae atau bukan, Hyukjae tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"_Saranghae_" bisik Donghae lembut.

"Hae, ayo berangkat" teriak Heechul sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Donghae yang berdiri dibelakangnya bersama Hyukjae.

"_Ne hyung_"

"Ah! Heechul hyung, ini!" Hyukjae melemparkan sebuah kunci kepada Heechul yang dengan reflex bagus ditangkapnya. "Pakai saja mobil ku. Aku menyiapkan 2 mobil di basement gedung ini. Mobilnya ada di pojok, 2 belokan dari kiri, warna merah" lanjutnya dan disusul gumaman terima kasih dari Heechul.

Mereka berduapun menghilang di _lift_.

"Kau tak membalas pernyataan cinta dari Donghae ? kelihannya dia benar-benar mencintaimu" tiba-tiba suara Zhoumi mengudara dan membuat Hyukjae maupun Hankyung menatapnya. Hyukjae terlihat melepaskan kontak mata dari Zhoumi dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku masih belum bisa" jawab Hyukjae sedikit ambigu. Hening kembali sampai Hankyung memecahkan suasana tak enak itu.

"Zhoumi, kau jaga apartemen Hyukjae juga jaga Taemin baik-baik. Aku dan Hyukjae akan pergi"

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali malam hari nanti, Zhoumi _hyung_. Sudahlah, aku berangkat. _Annyeong_" sahut Hyukjae lalu berjalan meninggalkan apartemen-nya menuju _lift,_ diikuti Hankyung. Zhoumi hanya menatap mereka sampai hilang di _lift_.

"Hah.. benar-benar tak bisa dibaca" gumam Zhoumi lalu menutup pintu apartemen.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Cho Kyuhyun terlihat bosan dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Duduk di sisi sebuah ruangan luas tanpa melakukan apapun sembari memandangi kumpulan orang berpakaian serba putih di sekelilingnya. Menatap orang berbaju putih tersebut bergantian untuk melakukan _battle_ pedang mereka. Ya. Ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan tempat salah satu olah raga ter-elegan di dunia berlangsung. Anggar.

Menyerah dengan kebosanannya, akhirnya sebuah berda berwarna hitam keluar dari saku celananya dan dengan gesit jemari panjang itu mulai memainkan berbagai tombol disana.

"Tak mau ikut bermain, Kyu ?" seorang _namja_ tinggi mendatanginya dengan pakaian serba putihnya sembari membawa masker penutup kepala –yang seperti helm— khas Anggar di tangan kanannya.

"_Gomawo, hyung_. Kau tau sendiri aku tak suka olah raga" jawab Kyuhyun tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda hitam di tangannya dengan sebutan PSP itu.

Cho Siwon –_namja_ yang dipanggil _hyung _itu— menghela nafas lelah. Inilah yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya. Walaupun dirinya bukan anggota FBI, tetapi tetap bingung bagaimana bisa adiknya yang notabenenya tak menyukai olah raga dan lemah di bidang olah raga bisa masuk sebagai anggota FBI cabang Korea ? Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyerang dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa melawannya ? Entahlah.

"Tuan Cho, waktunya Anda untuk bermain" ucap salah satu pelayan di ruang latihan Anggar ini. Siwon mengangguk dan segera memakai pelindung kepalanya. Diambilnya salah satu pedang Anggar di sisi ruang dan segera berdiri mengambil posisi tepat didepan lawannya yang sudah siap lebih dulu.

Setelah tanda bahwa permainan dimulai, Siwon dan lawannya segera menyerang satu sama lain. Mengayunkan pedang mereka masing-masing dan menusukkan pedangnya kepada lawan. Sesekali menghindar agar tak terkena serangan. Sepenglihatan orang-orang disana, pertarungan itu tampak seri. Berusaha untuk mendominasi permainan.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengangkat wajahnya –setelah sebelumnya mem-_pause game_-nya— untuk menatap permainan Siwon. Matanya seakan menelusuri setiap detail di dalam permainan itu. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam pandangannya. Entah apa itu, tapi ada yang aneh.

Siwon terlihat terus menghindar dari serangan lawan bermain Anggar-nya. Benar-benar lawan yang kuat. Dan sebuah dorongan, seperti dari pedang lawan, segera mengenai baju lengan kanan Siwon.

Sreet—

Siwon terbelalak ketika baju Anggar bagian kanannya sobek akibat pedang Anggar lawan. Bukan. Itu bukan pedang Anggar biasa. Tak mungkin pedang Anggar dapat merober baju yang terbuat khusus agar dapat menahan beban lebih dari 800 _Newton_ ini. Serangan demi serangan terus dilancarkan kepada Siwon yang masih berusaha menghindar. Darah mulai merembes keluar melalui celah luka Siwon dan menyebabkan baju putih itu sedikit ternoda.

Beberapa orang disana menyadarinya begitu juga Kyuhyun yang matanya terbelalak lebar. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Siwon yang masih menghindari serangan lawannya. Entah pedang Anggar milik siapa, ia langsung mengambilnya dan segera mengarahkannya tepat di telapak tangan lawan Siwon, sebelum pedang-Anggar-tak-normal itu menusuk dada _hyung_-nya. Pedang yang digenggam lawan Siwon tersebut terjatuh karena tususkan dari pedang Anggar Kyuhyun.

Entah karena gerakan lawannya terlalu cepat atau apa, tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pedang sudah di tendang dan menyebabkan pedang tersebut terlempar. Dengan segera, orang misterius itu meloncat keluar dari jendela besar di sampingnya dan menghilang.

"Hah.. Hah.. Siapa itu tadi ?" Siwon mulai terengah sembari memegangi lukanya.

"Orion" ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Matanya tak lepas dari jendela besar tempat orang tersebut lari. "Mereka sudah mulai bergerak menjadi sudut pandang orang pertama. Dan sasarannya langsung kepada Siwon hyung" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau itu Orion, Kyu ?"

"Aura mereka berbeda"

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Mobil merah Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 999 yang dikendarai oleh Heechul itu melaju santai di jalanan. Sesekali Heechul berbicara dengan Donghae guna mengusir kecanggungan. Mobil tersebut berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala, menandakan mereka harus berhenti sejenak.

Donghae menatap kearah jendela luar. Membelakangi arah pandangnya dari Heechul. Sesekali merasakan angin yang bertiup tenang membelai wajahnya ketika jendela mobil dibukanya.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti tepat di sampingnya –sama-sama terjebak lampu merah. Seorang _namja_ dengan rambut hitam dan berkaca mata hitam menatapnya sedikit lama. Lalu diikuti sebuah senyuman—ah! Seringaian— yang terlukis di bibirnya. Seorang _namja_ yang lebih mungil duduk di sebelah _namja_ berambut hitam itu, ikut menatapnya di balik kaca mata hitam yang digunakan namja tersebut. Warna rambutnya yang coklat sebagian tertutup oleh topi yang di gunakan anak itu. Oke! Donghae merasa bingung terhadap 2 _namja_ tak dikenal yang menatapnya. Walaupun _namja_ berambut hitam itu seperti tak asing di mata Donghae. Pada akhirnya pun Donghae mengabaikannya setelah mobil yang dinaikinya bersama Heechul melaju terlebih dahulu.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Ryeowook –menurut pengamatan mereka, Sungmin dan Kibum masih menginap disana. Setelah beberapa saat berbicara kepada _security_, gerbang terbuka dan Heechul segera melajukan mobilnya masuk ke pekarangan rumah Ryeowook. Tepat ketika Heechul memarkir mobil, Sungmin keluar–guna melihat tamu yang datang.

"Ah! _Annyeong_ Donghae" sapa Sungmin ramah ketika Donghae keluar dari mobil disusul Heechul setelahnya "_Annyeong_ Heechul _hyung_"

"_Ne. Annyeong_. Hanya ada kau dirumah ?" Heechul segera menghampiri Sungmin lalu berjalan mengikuti Sungmin masuk—diikuti Donghae juga.

"_Ani._ Ryeowook juga ada. Dia sedang di dapur"

"Kibum kemana ?" kali ini Donghae bertanya lalu mengikuti Heechul dan Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kibum ke rumah temannya barusan. Lalu dilanjutkan privat Piano sampai malam ini" jawab Sungmin tenang.

"Ah! _Annyeong_ Donghae. Heechul _hyung annyeong_. Mau minum apa ?" Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri sofa sembari melepas apron biru yang digunakannya. "Tumben Heechul _hyung_ yang datang. Hyukkie kemana ?"

"Hyukkie pulang ke rumahnya. Mencari informasi" jawab Donghae sembari tersenyum yang dibalas dengan kerutan bingung di dahi Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Ada sebuah keluarga yang menjadi korban Orion—mafia paling berkuasa— dan satu perusahaan lagi jatuh karena Orion juga. Jadi dia pulang untuk mencari informasi" jelas Heechul yang menjawab arti kerutan di dahi mereka.

"Pulang ? Kenapa nggak ke Black _Corporation_ saja ?" Kali ini Sungmin menyahut dengan mempertanyakan Black _Corporation_. Yah.. walaupun dirinya sendiri tak tau dimana Black _Cotporation _beroperasi selama ini.

"Rumah Hyukkie itu Black _Corporation_, Sungmin. Para pelayan disana itu bukan sekedar pelayan, tapi mereka juga pegawai Black _Corporation_" jawab Heechul gemas. Dan jawaban Heechul itu sukses membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya terbelalak dilengkapi mulut yang menganga tak percaya.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Hankyung masih terus bergelut dengan berkas-berkas diatas meja kerjanya. Membolak-balikan kertas-kertas tak bersalah itu dengan lembut—beberapa diantarnya sudah sedikit tertekuk. Matanya tetap focus menatap deretan kata yang terukir di kertas putih tersebut. Menenggelamkan konsentrasinya diantara kesunyian ruang kerjanya.

Dihembuskan nafasnya pelan dan meletakkan kertas yang di pegangnya tadi. Melirik sekilas jam tangan hitam di tangan kanannya. Kedua jarum tersebut tepat menunjukkan pukul 7.04 PM.

"Hah.. sudah 9 jam aku memeriksa ini semua—" gumamnya pelan entah pada siapa "—dan mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan ruanganku ?" lanjutnya dengan nada tenang. Kembali diambilnya sebuah kertas lalu membaca isi laporan tersebut –lagi.

Terdengar suara decitan pintu terbuka dan seorang _namja_ jangkung masuk ke ruangan Hankyung. Memposisikan diri dengan tenang berdiri di depan Hankyung. Sepasang mata _namja_ tinggi tersebut menatap Hankyung intens. Lalu menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Sudah berapa lama menyadari keberadaanku ?" tanya _namja_ tinggi tersebut. Matanya benar-benar terlihat kesal menatap Hankyung yang terlihat sangat tenang dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya.

"2 jam yang lalu" kembali _namja_ tersebut menghela nafas kesal dengan jawaban Hankyung.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruhku masuk ?" tanya _namja_ tersebut gemas.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung saja masuk ke ruanganku ?" Hankyung berbalik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas tersebut dan terkekeh mendengar helaan nafas kesal dari _namja_ didepannya. "Ada urasan apa kemari ? tak biasanya kau ke Korea, kukira sudah nyaman di Amerika"

"Kalau bukan karena misi, aku tak akan datang ke Korea, _hyung_. Hm.. sekalian mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" jawab _namja_ tersebut santai dan melukiskan senyum khas-nya yang sedikit mencurigakan. Oke, perkataan _namja _tersebut sedikit ambigu, namun Hankyung mengerti maksudnya.

"Mau bertemu Mr. Cloud atau bisa kusebut Lee Hyukjae ?" tanya Hankyung. Kali ini ia menatap _namja _tersebut dengan senyuman hangatnya. Dan _namja_ tersebut tersenyum girang –kekanak-kanakan— mendengar respon dari Hankyung. _Namja_ tersebut segera mengangguk senang.

"Aku ingin tau, apakah matanya masih sekelam dulu ? Mata yang benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Mata gelap seperti labirin yang apabila terus ditatap, akan semakin menenggelamkan siapapun yang menatapnya ke dalam labirin gelap nan menyesatkan itu" _namja_ tersebut melukiskan senyumnya.

"Aku sendiri heran, hanya karena alasan seperti itu kau menyatakan tak ingin lagi menjadi musuh Hyukjae dan memutuskan mengkhianati kelompok mafia mu ketika di Jepang. Lalu memilih menjadi anggota FBI. Hyukjae sendiri tak mengenali wajah aslimu kan ? karena waktu itu kau menyamar" tanya Hankyung lembut dan dibalas sebuah anggukan dari _namja_ tersebut.

"Bahkan _namja_ berumur 16 tahun seperti mu dapat mengambil keputusan mengkhianati Orion 3 tahun lalu hanya karena alasan itu, _Arsene Lupin_" Hankyung tersenyum menatap namja di depannya. _Namja _yang disebut '_Arsene Lupin_' oleh Hankyung tadi menampakkan senyum misteriusnya dan terdiam untuk mendengar pembicaraan Hankyung selanjutnya.

"Bahkan sebutan '_Arsene Lupin_' tak lepas dari mu, walaupun kau sudah menjadi anggota FBI,—" lanjut Hankyung tetap dengan senyumnya "—Shim Changmin" senyum kembali terlukis dibibir _namja _tersebut ketika Hankyung menyebut nama aslinya.

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin melihat sang _Timer_ yang menjadi anggota FBI disini, _hyung_. Aku penasaran, menurut rumor di kantor FBI pusat, kemampuannya yang paling teliti. Hm.. kalo nggak salah namanya Lee Donghyun ? Donghwa ? Dong—" Changmin berucap sembari menarik kursi di depan meja kerja Hankyung dan mendudukinya.

"Lee Donghae maksud mu ?" selaan Hankyung mendapat respon ekspresi dari Changmin itu-yang-ku-maksud-_hyung._

"Perlu kau ingat saja, _hyung_. _Timer_ sangat dibutuhkan untuk menyambut 'Panggung Orchestra' terbesar yang dibangun Orion, memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu-waktu tertentu" jelas Changmin tenang. Hankyung hanya terdiam dan menunggu kelanjutan opini dari Changmin "Tirai merah 'Panggung Orchestra' milik Orion mulai terbuka lebar"

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

Kibum terlihat baru keluar dari tempatnya belajar piano –bersama teman-temannya. Berjalan beriringan dengan kedua temannya dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Mereka memutuskan pulang bersama karena memang arah rumah mereka satu arah. Kelihatannya mereka pulang terlalu larut untuk hari ini. Memang ia dan kedua temannya –yang bernama Junsu dan Minho— memutuskan untuk latihan piano sendiri sampai malam seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan melewati jalan raya sepi disekitar daerah bangunan-bangunan tua tinggi yang tak terpakai –yang merangkap arah jalan pintas untuk pulang.

"Hah.. ini jalan raya apaan sih Minho ? kok aku merasa merinding sih" Junsu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Memegang tengkuknya dengan bulu roma yang berdiri.

"Ini jalan pintas. Kalau lewat jalan biasanya, kita akan menghabiskan setengah jam untuk sampai di rumah, _hyung_" jawab Minho sembari tetap berjalan dengan santai. Kibum mendadak berhenti dan berbicara.

"Sudahlah! Kan tak terjadi apa-apa dengan ki—"

DOR—

Seketika mata Kibum terbelalak mendengar bunyi tembakan tepat kearahnya. Diikuti Minho dan Junsu yang ikut berhenti. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya guna melihat jalanan aspal dibawahnya, tepat didepan ujung sepatunya, berlubang karena peluru. Dan dengan reflex Kibum menarik tangan Minho juga Junsu berlari berbalik arah berusaha meninggalkan jalan raya sepi ini.

Lagi-lagi terdengar bunyi tembakan mengejar mereka. Kali ini seperti membabi buta. Kibum sudah menebak, bahwa itu adalah ulah _sniper_ mafia untuk membunuhnya. Hanya itu yang sekarang berada di kepala Kibum.

"Hu-huwaaa.. apa itu tadiii ?" Kibum mendengar teriakan Junsu yang bergetar –masih dengan posisi berlari menghindar.

Kibum merasa Dewi Fortuna mengikutinya, terbukti di depannya—kurang beberapa meter lagi— terlihat persimpangan jalan raya besar. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat dan kelegaannya menghilang ketika jalan raya ini juga sepi. Ini jam berapa sih ? Kibum benar-benar merutuki jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah sepi. Bukannya kota Seoul tak pernah sesepi ini ? Oh ayolah! Sekarang Kibum benar-benar mengutuk jalanan kota Seoul tempatnya sekarang.

Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang kearah mereka bertiga –yang tengah berlari menyebrang jalan— dan otomatis membuat pengemudi mobil tersebut mengerem mendadak. Terbukti dari bunyi decitan nyaring dari perpaduan aspal dan karet ban mobil tersebut. Diikuti posisi mobil yang berubah berputar karena tekanan dari rem mobil. Kali ini Kibum, Junsu dan Minho benar-benar senam jantung. Reflex mereka kembali, ketika mendengan bunyi tembakan lagi. Mereka bertiga langsung bersembunyi di bagian samping mobil guna menghindari tembakan.

Kaca mobil tersebut terbuka diikuti pintu mobilnya. Menampakkan sepasang kaki panjang yang mulai menuruni mobil. Dan memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ dengan rambut pirang langsung mengarahkan kedua pistol _silver_-nya kearah penyerang.

DOR— DOR—

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap _namja_ yang bisa dibilang telah menolongnya.

"Hyukkie _hyung _?" gumam Kibum.

Hyukjae masih sibuk melakukan baku tembak dengan lawan. Sesekali berlindung lalu menyerang lagi dengan peluru-pelurunya. Baru saja ia pulang dari rumahnya, kenapa langsung dihadapkan dengan musuh seperti ini ?

Kibum sedikit melirik kearah lawan yang memakai pakaian serba hitam hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau yang menyerangnya ada dua orang. Yang pertama adalah seorang _sniper_ dan yang kedua adalah yang menjadi lawan baku tembak dengan Hyukjae sekarang.

Setelah beberapa lama, orang dengan pakaian serba hitam tersebut menembakkan sebuah peluru kearah Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae reflex berlindung di balik mobilnya –bersama Kibum, Junsu dan Minho. Ketika ia mulai berdiri ingin melayangkan tembakan, orang tersebut sudah menghilang di kegelapan. Dimasukkan kembali pistol _silver_-nya ke dalam jaketnya dan menatap Kibum juga 2 teman Kibum.

"_Gwaencana_ ?" tanyanya lembut. Memastikan mereka bertiga baik-baik saja. Dan dibalas anggukan dari mereka bertiga.

"_Ne. Gwaencana, hyung_" jawab Kibum.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang. Ayo masuk" Hyukjae segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Masalah mobil, Hyukjae merasa tenang karena memang mobilnya anti peluru, jadi tak akan ada yang rusak. Kibum mengikuti Hyukjae dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu diikuti 2 namja lainnya. Tanpa disadari siapapun, mereka menyeringai.

TBC

A/n : Huwaaaah.. Maaf kan lah diri Natsu yang nggak apdet lebih dari 1 bulan (_ _). Natsu gak punya waktu buat ngetik ff, jadi kaya'nya ff Natsu yang satunya masih belum bisa lanjut. Ini aja Natsu baru selese UTS ==a. Diliat dari susahnya Natsu menyisihkan waktu luang ngetik Black Cloud, jadinya Natsu masih belum bisa ngelanjutin yang satunya. Natsu aja udah nggak pernah muncul di reviewers ff apalagi fandom Screenplays, Natsu lagi berkelana di fandom anime sih xDv *plaaak*

Sebenernya minggu kemaren Natsu mau ngetik, tapi Natsu tergoda untuk membuka folder 'NIHON' Natsu dan akhirnya malah nonton anime ==a. Natsu bener-bener terinspirasi banget sama anime Aria The Scarlet Ammo~ adegan tembak-tembakan, Arsene Lupin, dsb, semuanya terinspirasi dari anime itu xD

Sekali lagi Mianhaeyo Natsu apdetnya lamaaa~ Mianhaeyo kalo chapter ini membosankan, membingungkan dan semakin nggak jelas ceritanya~ (_ _)

Balasan Review :

**HaEHyuk** : Huwaaah! Mian apdet-nya lamaaaaaa banget (_ _) Natsu merasa bersalah ;A; Ini lanjutannya~ Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Cho Hany cassielf**: Huwaaah! Gamsahamnidaaa x'D. Ini lanjut kok –walaupun lamaaa banget apdetnya—. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**MonFish** : Gwaencana ^^ NC-nya masih Natsu simpen di chapter lainnya, kkk~ *plaaak* Gomawo~~ dan gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Eunhyukkie's** : Iyaaa.. Natsu apdeet xD. Abisnya Natsu suka kalo liat Zhoumi bersikap dewasa~ Natsu juga suka ngebayangin Hyukkie di grepe-grepe xD #eh?. Oh ya, Mianhae~ Natsu nggak review ff Kira, Natsu baru tau kalo ff-nya udah apdet 2 chapter ==a. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Viivii-ken** : Hehehe.. Zhoumi kan polos (?). Waaah! Natsu lupa mau ngejelasin maksud keluarga Heechul yang tersisa, mungkin chapter depan deh ==v. Kim Donghae juga belum Natsu ungkap ya ? ==a PR Natsu ternyata banyak (?). Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**DeKyu** : Huwaaah! Itu pendek ya ? kalo chaper ini gimana ? udah panjang belum ? ato kepanjangan ? ==a. Huwaah.. Mianhae apdetnya lamaaaaaaaa banget ;A;. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Arit291** : Annyeong juga ^-^. Hehehe.. Gwaencanayo~ Huwaaa.. gomawoyoooo xD. NC ? hehe.. Natsu simpen dulu buat bekal chapter-chapter selanjutnya.. kkk~ Mian apdetnya lamaaaaaaaa banget ;A; Gomawo fave dan review-nya *bow*

**endahhyukiELF** : Kasian ya Taemin disalahin terus gara-gara ganggu HaeHyuk ==a *ditendang*. Ne~ Hyukkie sudah mulai menerima Donghae ^-^. Gomawo semangat dan review-nya *bow*

**Shin Ah Chan** : Hyukkie emang baik banget :'D *nangis* *ditabok Ahchan-sii* Hehehe.. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Sakyu**: Gomawo sudah menunggu lanjutannya xD. Gomawo semangat dan review-nya *bow*

**Han Eun Kyo** : Ini sudah lanjut ^-^. Yesung keliatan nggak di chap ini ? walaupun namanya nggak keliatan sih ==a Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**nyukkunyuk** : Hehehe.. Zhoumi belum pernah nyerang kok xD *senyum malaikat* *Natsu ditendang*. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**kribohyuk** : Donghae kan seme pervert xD *dirajam elfishy dibantu Donghae*. Hehehe.. Natsu pengen nyoba ngebayangin Hyukkie jadi cool sih xD. Hehehe.. udah ketebak ya kalo itu Yesung ? xD. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Chwyn** : Hahaha.. NC-nya di tunda dulu ya ? buat bekal chapter-chapter selanjutnya xD. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

Fiuuuhh~ akhirnya chapter ini dan balasan review-nya selesai xD

Natsu kemungkinan apdet agak lama –lagi (_ _)

Mianhaeyooo ceritanya tambah membingungkan~

dan Gomawo untuk semua readers ff ini juga Gomawo untuk para reviewers di sini maupun review lewat fb Natsu xD

Gamsahamnida~ Arigatoooo gozaimasuuu xD

Mind to RnR ?


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong! Konnichiwa!

Natsu balik lagi bawa Black Cloud 8~

Mungkin yang udah pernah baca fict ini, bakalan lupa ceritanya ya ==a. Natsu aja udah lupa cerita fict ini =="

Okelah! Happy Reading readers xD

.

.

\(*O*)/\(^O^)/

.

.

_Sepasang kaki kecil itu melangkah lebar ke arah seorang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ di sebuah café, tersenyum menatapnya. Sedikit berputar kearah belakang tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya guna melihat sosok _namja_ yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya. Sosok _namja_ yang ditatapnya tersenyum lembut seraya menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata '_Annyeong_' sembari m_e_lambaikan tangan._

_ "_Ne~ Annyeong, hyuuung_! kapan-kapan kita main lagi" serunya semangat dan kembali mengarahkan arah pandangnya ke arah café tujuan utamanya. _Yeoja _manis yang dilihatnya tadi segera mengembangkan senyum, sedangkan sang _namja_ tetap dengan senyuman tipis yang terkesan angkuh. Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika sepasang _orbs dark brown_ itu menangkap siluet segelas minuman favorite-nya yang masih utuh diatas meja café. Didudukkan dirinya di kursi samping _yeoja_ manis tersebut dan merebut minuman didepan sang _yeoja_. Baru satu teguk lehernya merasakan _strawberry milk_ itu, sang _yeoja _sudah merebutnya._

_ "Eits! Ini minuman _noona,_ Hyukkie. Kalau mau, pesan sendiri sana bersama Heechul-_hyung_!" ujar _yeoja_ manis tersebut kepadanya sembari menarik gelas berisi _strawberry milk_ milik sang _yeoja _menjauh dari jangkauannya._

_Dan kini bibir mungilnya tengah mem-_pout_, menunjukkan dia sedang kesal kepada sang _noona_. _Namja_ didepannya otomatis terkikik geli sembari menyunggingkan senyum sinis._

_ "_Noona_-mu memang pelit, Hyukkie!" ujar _namja_ tersebut kepadanya yang langsung dibalas pelototan garang dari sang _yeoja_. Sang yeoja reflex meminum _strawberrymilk_ tersebut dengan cepat karena kesal hingga tersisa seperempatnya._

_Kembali bibir mungilnya di_pout_kan. Sama adik sendiri pelit. Mungkin itu pemikirannya._

_ "Kau itu selalu saja mengejekku di depan adikku sendi— Ukh!" perkataan sang _yeoja_ terhenti ketika batuk hebat menyerang dan memotong kalimat _yeoja_ tersebut. Tangan _yeoja_ manis itu reflex mencengkeram dada kiri "Uhuk! Ukh.. khh.. UHUK! UHUK!" kini tubuh langsing sang _yeoja_ tengah terjatuh keras ke lantai dan membuat berpasang-pasang mata di café menatapnya._

_ "_Omona_! Sora! Hei Sora!" sang _namja_ langsung menangkap tubuh _yeoja_ dengan panggilan Sora itu. _Namja_ tersebut mengguncang pelan tubuh _yeoja_ manis yang sedang berada di pangkuan sang _namja_._

_ "So-Sora _noona_ ?" Gemetar. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketika melihat sang kakak yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan mengotori baju sang _namja_._

Blank_. Ia benar-benar bingung dan takut._

_ "_Ne_! Hyukkie, kita harus melaporkan ini kepada orang tua kita! Ayo ke penginapan sekarang!" tangan mungilnya langsung ditarik cepat oleh sang namja yang merangkap sebagai sepupunya._

_ "Ta-tapi… Hiks… Sora _noona_ bagaimana, _hyung_ ?" tangisnya pecah. Sedangkan _namja_ yang menariknya hanya diam dengan wajah khawatir. Tangannya masih ditarik oleh sang _namja_ memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai di mana mereka menginap. Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, langkah sang _namja_ semakin cepat menariknya menuju kamar orang tuanya. _

_Dilihatnya pintu kamar orang tuanya terbuka lebar dan ketika ia dan sang _namja_ ingin memasukinya, ia melihat bercak merah dimana-mana. Tepat didepan kakinya, tengah tergeletak mayat sepasang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang diketahuinya sebagai orang tua _namja_ disampingnya. _Orbs_ ketakutakannya semakin menjadi ketika sebuah pemandangan dimana ayahnya tengah terkulai lemas dilantai—disamping sang ibu— sembari tersenyum lemah kepadanya. Diikuti 4 _namja_ berbadan besar yang juga menatapnya._

_ "La-ri Hyukh.. kiee!.. ayah..arghh!" ujar sang ayah dan setelah itu sebuah tembakan melesat ke dada sang ayah. Tepat sebelum tangannya kembali ditarik sepupunya, manik matanya menangkap gambar naga yang mengelilingi kalajenking di lengan kiri salah satu dari 4 _namja_ kekar itu. Dan ketika langkah kesepuluh ia berlari bersama sepupunya, ia merasa dada kirinya seakan ditusuk ribuan pedang. Seketika itu juga ia terjatuh ke lantai._

_ "_Umma_… _Appa_…"_

_._

Hyukjae terlonjak dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kaget. Takut. Mimpi masa lalunya kembali lagi.

Disentuh kepalanya lembut lalu beralih ke dada kirinya.

"Menyebalkan!" gumamnya.

.

.

.

**Title : ****Black Cloud**

**Author : Choi Chinatsu**

**Casts : Super Junior member, etc**

**Pair : HaeHyuk. YeHyuk**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Rating : T to M**

**Length : Chaptered (Chap. 8)**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**Black Cloud © Choi Chinatsu**

**Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, etc..**

.

.

.

\(*O*)/ Happy Reading \(^O^)/

.

.

Hyukjae menapakkan kakinya menuruni tangga menuju sumber suara. Beberapa bulir air masih tampak jatuh dari ujung-ujung surai _platinum_-nya. Menandakan dirinya baru selesai mandi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia ingat tadi malam dirinya mengantarkan kedua teman Kibum juga Kibum pulang, lalu sekalian menuju rumah Kibum untuk menginap karena ia sudah terlalu malas kembali ke apartemen maupun rumahnya.

Masih berusaha melangkah ke dapur. Memutari meja makan besar terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya berdiri di depan pintu dapur. _Orbs_ _dark_ _brown_ tersebut langsung disambut 4 _namja_ yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kibummie~ gimana cara kita makannya, kalau potongan wortelnya sebesar itu, _dear_ ?" suara melengking inilah yang menyambut Hyukjae. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chef kita, Ryeowook.

"_Ne. Ne_. Wookie _hyung_—"

"_Omona_! Chullie _hyung_! Telurnya kenapa ancur begini ?" kali ini si _bunny_ imut yang berteriak kalap.

"_My_ _My_, jangan teriak ditelingaku juga Sungmin! Kau mau membuat telingaku hilang hah ? kau itu—" dan bla.. bla.. bla..

Sebelum kepala Hyukjae pecah, ia berbalik meninggalkan pintu dapur. Memilih duduk tenang di meja makan, meninggalkan 4 _namja_ tersebut yang sibuk sendiri didalam dapur.

Pikirannya kembali terfokus ke mimpinya tadi malam, setelah menyamankan posisinya di kursi meja makan.

Mimpi itu selalu datang.

Rasanya _namja_ manis ini sudah terlampau capek menghadapi mimpi yang sama setiap ia memejamkan matanya. Dan hanya satu pertanyaan yang selalu terukir di otaknya—

Kapan kenyataan itu berhenti muncul di mimpinya ?

Dihembuskan nafasnya berat. Pikirannya kacau.

"Hei! Hyukkie, Selamat pagi" sebuah suara lembut disusul oleh tiupan ringan ditelinga kanannya memaksa Hyukjae kembali dari lamunannya. Ia tau siapa _namja_ yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Suara yang lembut, tegas, dan sedikit _childish_. Dan kini kehangatan tangan _namja_ dibelakangnya itu tengah merengkuh pinggang kurusnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hae _hyung_. Ada urusan apa denganku ?" hembusan nafas kecil yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang malas terdengar disela perkataanya.

"_Ani_. Kau galak sekali Hyukkie" dan sedetik kemudian sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh perpotongan lehernya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika Donghae dengan semangat memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher mulusnya. Sensasi yang benar-benar membuat Hyukjae bergetar geli dan lemas.

"Apa yang.. kau lakukan.. _hyung_—akkh!" pekikan kecil meluncur dari bibir Hyukjae ketika dengan keras Donghae menghisap dan menggigit lehernya. Dan ia yakin itu akan menimbulkan bekas merah yang sangat kentara nantinya. Dirasakannya Donghae kembali mengecup perpotongan lehernya hingga ke rahang tegasnya. Samar-samar Donghae mengucapkan sesuatu disetiap kalimatnya.

"_Jeongmal_ _Saranghae_" ya.. hanya 2 kata itu yang terdengar oleh telinga Hyukjae di setiap kecupan Donghae.

Hangat.

Hatinya terasa sedikit menghangat. Kembali kehangatan itu seakan ingin menghancurkan dinding es yang sudah dibangun Hyukjae bertahun-tahun lalu. Hanya karena kehangatan itu Hyukjae merasa sangat tenang dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hhh.. _Hyung_—" perkataan Hyukjae terhenti seketika, ketika sebuah aura hitam mengerikan dirasakannya. Dan ternyata Donghae pun menyadarinya dan mengakibatkan 'aktivitas suci' Donghae terhenti. Dapat didengar Hyukjae suara tegukan gugup dari Donghae yang berjarak 2 centi dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie, Mr. **Lee Donghae** yang terhormat ?"

Glup.

Kalimat tanya 'lembut' dari _namja_ cantik yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sembari membawa beberapa piring tersebut dapat membuat Donghae kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, Heechul _hyung_ yang cantik—"

Opps!

Donghae segera menutup kedua mulutnya takut. Mulutnya tidak dapat diajak kompromi sekarang. Diliriknya Heechul yang sudah meletakkan piring-piring itu di meja makan. Dan sebuah cengiran canggung nan takut terukir di wajah ikan Donghae. Sedetik kemudian Donghae segera berlari menyelamatkan diri dari teriakan dan kejaran Heechul.

"LEE DONGHAEEEE!"

Hyukjae hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan cuek. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang membawa semangkuk besar soup dari dapur hanya memandang kasihan pada Donghae. Sungmin ikut kerluar dari dapur dan disusul Kibum yang membawa perkakas makan lainnya dengan pandangan cuek-malasnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Ayo makan!" Sungmin segera duduk disamping Hyukjae diikuti Kibum dan Ryeowook. Mereka segera mengambil sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Mengacuhkan 2 _namja_ yang sedang kejar-kejaran tersebut.

"Hyukkie mau masuk sekolah hari ini ?" Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan suaranya ditengah acara makan berempat mereka. Membuat Sungmin menatap Hyukjae karena pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada sang _blonde_.

"Kelihatannya aku akan masuk hari ini—"

Dan dering _ringtone_ _handphone_ Hyukjae sukses membuat Hyukjae menghentikan perkataannya. Disentuhnya _Touch screen_ benda hitam tersebut setelah mengeluarkannya dari saku celana. Melihat apa yang tertera di layar tersebut.

_1 Massage!_

Dengan sekali sentuh, matanya sudah dapat melihat isi pesan dari sang pengirim.

.

_From : __**Hankyung hyung**_

_Hyukkie, aku tunggu di apartement-mu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang masalah kemarin._

_PS: Jangan ajak Chullie!_

.

Pesan yang singkat dari Hankyung dan sekaligus menunjukkan bahwa hari ini Hyukjae akan—

".. hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Ada sedikit urusan" ucapnya sembari berusaha secepat mungkin menghabiskan sarapannya. "Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati Hyukkie" sahut Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Disusul Kibum yang hanya berniat menatap punggung Hyukjae dengan pandangan datar.

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu rumah mewah ini. Seingat Hyukjae, kunci mobilnya kemarin diletakkan di meja ruang tamu sembarangan. Dan ketika ia mengambil sang kunci diruang tamu, tampak Heechul yang langsung menatapnya _mau-kemana-Hyukkie-?._

"Bertemu Hankyung _hyung_" dan seketika itu juga, Hyukjae langsung meninggalkan rumah tersebut sebelum Heechul mulai bertanya macam-macam kepadanya.

.

.

\(*O*)/ \(^O^)/

.

.

Siwon tengah menikmati _hot_ _coffee_-nya dengan tenang sembari membaca koran ditangannya. Didepannya Kyuhyun tampak cuek dan memandang koran Siwon tanpa selera. Lebih baik ia fokus dengan sarapan _sandwich_-nya.

"Permisi Tuan Muda. Ada undangan untuk Anda" Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang _butler_ kepercayaannya. Mengembangkan senyum ramahnya dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih untuk sang _butler_ setelah menerima apa yang diberikan kepadanya tadi. Sang _butler_ pun segera membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Undangan apa itu, _hyung_ ?" untuk kali ini Kyuhyun menyatakan keterterikan kepada benda yang dipegang oleh Siwon. Sekilas terlihat Siwon sedang membalik-balikkan undangan ditangannya, lalu segera berkonsentrasi pada isi undangan tersebut.

"Hmm.. Undang Pesta untuk merayakan pembukaan cabang baru _Restaurant_ Ciel du Soir di Korea.. malam ini.." ucap Siwon sembari membaca sedikit isi undangan tersebut.

"…Ciel du Soir.. _Restaurant_ Prancis.." gumam Kyuhyun tenang. Matanya terlihat menatap ke _sandwich_ yang ada dipiringnya. Sedikit berfikir tentang _restaurant_ tersebut.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu ? ada apa dengan _restaurant_ itu ?" Siwon segera mengeluarkan suara beratnya ketika melihat sang adik memasang wajah berfikir seperti itu.

"_Ani_. Nanti malam kau akan datang, _hyung_ ?" dan potongan terakhir _sandwich_ tersebut segera masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian pertanyaannya segera dibalas anggukan dari Siwon. Sedikit lama Kyuhyun berusaha menelan _sandwich_-nya dan berucap "Aku akan ikut ke pesta itu. Ayo berangkat, _hyung_. Aku tak ingin terlambat masuk"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun segera meraih tasnya dan menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang sembari meraih tas dan kunci mobil diruang tengah rumah mewah keluarga Cho.

.

.

\(*O*)/ \(^O^)/

.

.

Zhoumi kini tengah sibuk berkutat pada bahan-bahan masakan didepannya. Matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap bahan yang tersaji di etalase. Tangan kanannya sibuk membawa sebuah keranjang belanja dan tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam lembut sebuah tangan dari sosok mungil disampingnya. Sesekali dilepaskannya tangan mungil tersebut guna mengambil barang-barang apa saja yang akan dibelinya ke dalam keranjang.

"_Appa_! _Appa_!" sebuah suara khas anak kecil tersebut membuat Zhoumi segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap sang _namja_ kecil yang sedang membawa sesuatu. "Ini makanan apaan, _Appa_ ?" ucapnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah makanan berbungkus plastic merah.

"Itu saus pasta, _dear_. Taemin mau makan pasta siang ini ?" Taemin –anak kecil tadi— mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. Walaupun Taemin sendiri tidak mengerti makanan seperti apa pasta itu. "Oke! _Appa_ akan masakkan pasta untuk makan siang" jawaban Zhoumi sukses membuat Taemin meloncat senang sembari merentangkan tangannya.

"Eits!" sesosok _namja_ mungil terlihat reflex menghindari rentangan tangan Taemin yang tiba-tiba. Taemin segera menatap _namja_ mungil yang hampir menjadi korban rentangan tangannya dengan polos. "Hati-hati kalau di swalayan ramai seperti ini. Untung tadi _hyung_ menghindar, kalau tidak pasti tanganmu sakit karena 'meninju' keranjang belanjaan _hyung_" sang _namja_ mungil segera tersenyum imut kepada Taemin sembari mengusap-usap kepala Taemin lembut.

Zhoumi mengambil inisiatif untuk menghampiri sang _namja_ mungil nan imut tersebut. Memberikan senyuman ramahnya tanda meminta maaf. Lalu menatap Taemin lembut.

"Ayo! Minta maaf kepada _hyung_ ini" perintah Zhoumi lembut kepada Taemin yang mengangguk.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_" ucap Taemin lirih nan polos.

_Namja_ mungil tersebut hanya memandang Taemin. Seakan menelisik semua yang berada di tubuh Taemin.

Taemin.

Taemin.

Nama yang seperti pernah didengar oleh sang _namja_ mungil nan imut tersebut. Tapi entah dimana ia lupa.

"…_Hello! Are you still here ? Hello_!" perkataan Zhoumi sekaligus lambaian tangannya sukses membawa kesadaran bagi _namja_ imut yang melamun tadi.

"A-Ah! _Yes! I'm here_! _Mianhae_ aku tiba-tiba melamun" dan _orbs_ sang _namja_ imut segera bertabrakan dengan manik ramah Zhoumi. Kembali ia merasa pernah melihat Zhoumi. "Ah! Aku harus pergi. Permisi" dan sang _namja_ imut meninggalkan Zhoumi juga Taemin. Zhoumi segera menggenggam tangan Taemin dan mengajaknya menuju kasir.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Zhoumi segera melangkah ke apartement Hyukjae dengan menggenggam tangan Taemin erat—tanpa menyakiti Taemin tentunya. Setidaknya ia ingin melindungi Taemin dari kemungkinan terburuk. Sekitar 15 menit berjalan, mereka sampai di gedung apartement dan segera memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai 15. Berjalan menuju apartement mereka setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka.

Zhoumi segera mengeluarkan kunci apartement dari saku jaketnya dan memasukkan ke lubang kunci. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika menyadari pintunya tak lagi terkunci. Zhoumi segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Taemin. Membuat Taemin mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"_Waeyo_ _Appa_ ?"

Zhoumi hanya memberi isyarat 'diam' kepada Taemin. Meletakkan belanjaannya secara hati-hati di lantai lalu membuka pintu apartement secara perlahan. Menatap seisi apartement dengan intens dan mendapati 2 sosok _namja_ tengah duduk santai di sofa.

"Kau sudah kembali, Zhoumi" sebuah suara dari salah saru _namja_ tersebut menyambut Zhoumi dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Zhoumi. Menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

Zhoumi menghembuskan nafas lega. Sangat lega. Ia kira akan menghadapi penjahat dan lebih parahnya ia akan menghadapi Orion yang menyusup kemari. Ternyata bukan Orion.

"Kau membuatku jantungan, Hankyung-_ssi_. Aku kira ada penyusup" Zhoumi segera berbalik mengambil belanjaan yang tergelatak di depan apartement lalu kembali masuk dan menutup pintu apartement—masih dengan menggenggam tangan Taemin.

"Tadi memang ada penyusup ketika kami datang. Tapi sudah kami bereskan. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara kami membereskan mayatnya. Dan aku kemari ada urusan dengan Hyukkie juga… dirimu" ucap Hankyung dengan sikap tenangnya. Zhoumi hanya terdiam menatap Hankyung.

"_Hello_ Zhoumi _hyung_!" sebuah suara bersemangat sukses mengalihkan pandangan Zhoumi kearah _namja_ yang duduk disamping Hankyung. Matanya seketika terbelalak lebar ketika menyadari siapa _namja_ tersebut. "Jangan menatapku seperti aku adalah alien dari planet Mars begitu, _hyung_!" lanjut _namja_ tersebut.

"Cha-Changmin ?" dan ketika Zhoumi mengucapkan nama _namja_ tersebut, pintu apartement terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok Hyukjae yang mulai memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu apartement.

"Aku datang" ucap Hyukjae singkat lalu memandang satu persatu _namja_ yang berada di ruang tengah ini. Sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap _namja_ tak dikenal dengan senyum lebar disamping Hankyung. Hyukjae segera menuju _single_ sofa di dekat Hankyung. Menatap Zhoumi sebentar dan berkata "Ayo duduk Zhoumi _hyung_. Ngapain berdiri terus disitu ?"

Zhoumi segera mengambil duduk disamping Changmin dan mendudukkan Taemin di _single_ sofa depan Hyukjae.

"Ada apa Han _hyung_ ?" tanya Hyukjae _to the point_. Dilihatnya Hankyung mengeluarkan 2 buah undangan dari saku jaketnya. Menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku—lebih tepatnya ayahku— mendapat undangan itu. Kau pun juga mendapatkannya. Semua pimpinan perusahaan besar diundang" Hyukjae menerima sebuah undangan yang diberikan Hankyung.

"Pesta untuk merayakan pembukaan cabang baru _Restaurant_ Ciel du Soir di Korea ? Bukannya ini _restaurant_ besar yang baru berdiri beberapa tahun ini ?" Hyukjae melanjutkan untuk mengamati undangan atas nama Mr. Cloud tersebut. "Lalu kenapa kita sampai harus berkumpul disini ? Dan tanpa boleh mengajak Chullie _hyung_ ?" lanjutnya dengan menatap Hankyung bingung.

Hankyung tetap setia menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. Lalu menatap Changmin disampingnya dan dibalasan anggukan semangat.

"_I'm_ Changmin. _We meet again_, Mr. Cloud" ucap Changmin dengan senyum _childish_-nya. Menghasilkan kerutan waspada di wajah Hyukjae.

"_You say 'again'_ ?" dan pertanyaan dari Hyukjae dibalas anggukan dari Changmin.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Hyukkie' seperti Han _hyung_ ? karena aku belum 16 tahun –masih akan berumur 16 tepatnya— aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_!" tampak Hyukjae bergumam 'terserah' dengan malas dan disambut senyuman gembira Changmin. "Oke Hyukkie _hyung_! Hm.. apa kau ingat dulu ada seorang asisten perusahaan yang menyerangmu 3 tahun lalu ?"

Waspada. Curiga.

Tatapan Hyukjae benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia curiga pada _namja_ bernama Changmin ini.

"Asisten yang menyerangmu waktu itu adalah aku" jawab Changmin masih dengan wajah santainya diikuti senyum _innocent_. Hyukjae hanya terdiam mendengarnya. "Aku adalah _Arsene Lupin_ Orion, tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi _Arsene Lupin_ FBI" lanjut Changmin dengan senyuman _evil_-nya kali ini.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hankyung kembali menyela.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita mulai pokok pembicaraan kita. Hyukkie, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi –tentang Chullie— itu karena kalau dia ikut, Changmin pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan olehnya dikarenakan waktu itu Changmin sempat menjadi musuhmu. Kau masih ingat waktu bagian Zhoumi yang dihajar Chullie kan ?" penjelasan Hankyung hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Hyukjae yang reflex menatap Zhoumi. Hankyung menghela nafas sebentar.

"Dan masalah undangan ini, pesta ini akan menjadi misi kita" ujar Hankyung dengan mimic serius.

"Misi ?" Lagi. Sebuah mimic bingung tergambar di wajah manis Hyukjae.

"Ciel du Soir adalah sebuah usaha _restaurant_ yang menjadi tempat bernaung paling besar bagi Orion" Zhoumi yang sedari tadi hanya diam kembali berbicara. Tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap kepala Taemin yang entah sejak kapan tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Tidak ada orang awam yang tau tentang itu. Bahkan tidak semua anggota FBI tau. Dan kita akan kesana untuk mencari informasi tentang Orion. Kalau bisa sih sekalian mencari pemimpinnya. Hmm.. masalah undangan itu, satu undangan untuk 2 orang. Karena biasanya para pemimpin perusahaan akan membawa 1 pengawal" jelas Changmin panjang lebar masih dengan raut santai. Namun kali ini lebih serius.

"Lalu yang akan ikut dalam misi ini siapa saja ?" Hyukjae menyahut dengan nada tenang.

"Aku, kau, Changmin, dan yang dapat dipastikan Siwon juga Kyuhyun akan ikut, karena Siwon pasti diundang. Walaupun mereka sama sekali tak tau tentang rencana kita" jawab Hankyung sembari menatap manik santai Hyukjae.

"_Arraseo_. Ah! Hampir saja lupa! Masalah siapa Taemin itu, dia adalah anak dari pemilik Krona _Coorporation_ yang masih berada dalam pengawasanku. Dan alasan Taemin memanggil Zhoumi _hyung_ dengan sebutan 'Appa', karena ayah Taemin sangat mirip denganmu" jelas Hyukjae kepada Zhoumi yang masih setia mengelus rambut Taemin penuh kasih sayang.

"Begitu ya…" hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut Zhoumi.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam jangan sampai gagal. Tetap lakukan komunikasi secara aktif. Dan Zhoumi…"Zhoumi segera menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan tenang "… kau tetap jaga Taemin, karena Orion pasti masih mengincarnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Krona _Coorporation_" dan pembicaraan mereka selesai ketika Zhoumi mengangguk.

.

.

\(*O*)/ \(^O^)/

.

.

Sebuah bangunan bergaya Prancis di pusat kota Seoul tampak ramai dengan berbagai mobil mewah yang terparkir rapi dihalamannya. Sebuah _restaurant_ mewah yang baru saja berdiri dengan cabang baru di Negara ini tampak memiliki aura berbeda dengan kualitas _high class_-nya.

Dan ketika kau memasuki _restaurant_ tersebut, terlihat banyak orang dengan jas dan gaun mahal yang dikenakan. Dengan _ornament-ornament_ mewah yang melengkapi kesempurnaan _restaurant_ Prancis ini. Beberapa orang terlihat baru saja memasuki area _restaurant_, guna memenuhi undangan yang ditujukan pada mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki area _restaurant_ dengan baju formal mereka setelah memberikan undangan kepada petugas untuk diperiksa. Manik mata Siwon segera menangkap beberapa rekan bisnis yang dikenalnya dan menghampirinya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merengut kesal karena ditinggal.

Malas untuk ikut bergabung dengan Siwon dan pria-pria paruh baya—yang diketahuinya rekan bisnis Siwon—, ia melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun. Dan kini manik matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ manis berambut hitam tengah berbincang dengan _namja_ tinggi disampingnya.

Dikerjapkan matanya bekali-kali. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatanya. Dan dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju _namja_ yang dari tadi ditatapnya.

"Hyukkie _hyung_ ?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Merasa ada orang lain didekatnya, _namja_ berambut hitam itu menoleh bersamaan dengan _namja_ tinggi disampingnya, guna melihat eksistensi Kyuhyun di dekat mereka.

"Kyuhyun ?" gumam _namja_ manis tadi. Hyukaje.

"Kok rambutmu jadi hitam, Hyukkie _hyung_ ?" kembali Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung dan tak percaya.

"Oh ini… aku mengecatnya hitam untuk sementara agar tak terlihat mencolok disini" jawaban Hyukjae hanya dibalas gumaman 'Oooh…' dari Kyuhyun. Dan _orbs_ Kyuhyun kini beralih kepada _namja_ tinggi disamping Hyukjae. Dilihat dari model wajahnya, namja ini memiliki wajah seperti blasteran Inggris-Jepang –walaupun lebih dominasi wajah Inggris— dengan umur sekitar 30 tahunan menurut Kyuhyun.

Merasa mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun padanya, _namja_ tinggi tersebut mengenalkan diri.

"_I'm_ Sebastian Shirogane. _Nice to meet you_" sang _namja_ tinggi tersebut mengulurkan tangan kepada Kyuhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun singkat lalu meraih tangan _namja_ tinggi didepannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun melepaskan jabatan tangannya secara perlahan.

"Dia adalah temanku. Dan… Kyu, ketika disini jangan memanggil nama asli ku. Panggil aku Cloud" ujar Hyukjae pelan dengan nada dingin. Dan hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae mendekat kepada _namja_ blasteran disampingnya. Dan berbisik kepada Sebastian.

"Bagaimana rencana kita, Changmin ?" bisik Hyukjae tenang kepada Sebastian.

"Aku akan menyusup sekarang, _hyung_" jawaban itu langsung dibalasan anggukan dari Hyukjae.

"Hati-hati"

"Hihi! Tenang saja _hyung_. Aku dijuluki _Arsene Lupin_ bukan tanpa sebab" dan setelah itu _namja_ tinggi tersebut pamit kepada Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae, seorang _namja_ tampan lengkap dengan senyuman menawannya tengah menatap mereka dari lantai 2 _restaurant_ tersebut yang tak kalah ramai. Dibelakangnya berdiri 3 _namja_ yang tak kalah tampan darinya. Diminum sedikit _wine_ ditangannya, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Mau dimulai kapan hyung ?" salah satu dari mereka, yang memiliki postur paling tinggi bertanya kepada _namja_ didepannya –_namja_ yang tengah meminum _wine_-nya dengan santai tadi.

"Sekarang. Persiapkan pertujukan terbaik hari ini, Minho" jawab sang _namja_ tampan tersebut sambil menatap gelas _wine_-nya yang kosong.

Dan ketiga _namja_ dibelakangnya, segera pergi dari sana.

"Tirai merah Panggung Orchestra sudah terbuka. Mari kita naik ke panggung sebagai tokoh dalam cerita ini" gumamnya lirih, lengkap dengan sebuah seringaian sempurna di wajah rupawan tersebut.

.

_Let's play the Drama_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huah! Akhirnya Natsu bisa apdet nih fict yang dengan bagusnya sudah terlantar super-duper-amat-sangat-lama-sekaliiiiiiiiiii~ Natsu aja sampe lupa jalan ceritanya ==a *Author lupa cerita sendiri*

Natsu bener-bener cuma punya waktu buat ngetik kalo ada libur lebih dari 2 hari kaya' sekarang~

Jeongmal Mianhae~ Hontou ni Gomennasai~ Natsu apdetnya lama dan hasilnya malah cerita yang semakin membingungkan dan membosankan (_ _)

.

Oke! Ini balasan review :

**Park Chan Byul** : Eh? Mau jadi pimpina Orion ? silakan~ sedang ada lowongan :3 *ditendang. Kyu ya ? ada sih~ tapi Natsu galau juga (?). Ini udah lanjut tapi super-duper-amat-sangat-gak-kilat~ Mianhaeyo~ Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Endah SpencerLeeHyukjae** : Hehe~ 2 namja itu kaya'nya memang mereka berdua ^w^. HaeHyuk atau YeHyuk ? Natsu juga nggak tau ==". HaeHyuk moments ? Natsu lagi dalam _Romantic mode : off_ nih ==a. Oke! Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Arit291** : Iyap! Hueh? Tambah bingung ya ? Natsu juga bingung ko~ tanang aja xD *dilempar panic. Haha~ Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**nyukkunyuk** : Hehe~ Ini udah lanjut~ tapi mianhae apdet-nya lamaaaaaa bangeeeeeet T_T. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Thania Lee** : Iyap! Eh ? Hae Changmin perang ? tergantung ide yang muncul di otak Natsu deh~ *ditendang*. Gomawa semangat dan review-nya *bow*

**Eunhyukkie's** : Huah! Natsu bingung mau bales review-nya Kira gimana xD *ditabok*. Huah! Gomawooooo bilang cerita 'abstrak' (?) ini keren *terharu*. Natsu tunggu fanfic-fanfic Kira~ Hwaiting! Dan gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Viivii-ken** : Hehe~ eh ? masalah keluarga chullie sama Hae ? Natsu lupa mau masukin-nya ==v. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**kribohyuk** : Iyap! Mereka berbaya xD. Ini udah lanjuuut xD. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Han Eun Kyo** : Hahaha! Abisnya disini Hyukkie punya perawakan tenang sih~ Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**ressijewelll** : Annyeong jua Ressi-ssi ^-^. Oke~oke~ gwaechana :3. Ini udah lanjuuut~ gomawo fav dan review-nya *bow*

**RianaTrieEdge** : Huwaaah! Iya ini Natsu lanjutin~ tapi mianhae baru apdet sekaraaaang~ Mian~ Oke! Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Feeyy** : Huah! Gomawo cerita Natsu udah dibilang keren x'D *terharu*. Oke~oke~ nggak masalah~ Ini udah lanjut, tapi Mianhae apdetnya sama sekali nggak kilaaat T_T. Oke! Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**ritsuka-higasashi** : Annyeong juga~ ini Natsu apdet ^w^ tapi mianhae apdetnya lamaaaaaa banget T_T. Oke! Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Guest** : Ini udah Natsu lanjutin lhooo~ *syukuran*. Huah! Gomawo~ gomawo review-nya *bow*

.

Balasan review selesaaaai!

Sekali lagi mianhae~ Natsu apdetnya lamaaaaa~ dan fict ini semakin membingungkan juga membosankan (_ _)

Ah! Natsu mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa mulai besok bagi yang menjalankan xD

Natsu minta maaf pada semuanyaaaaa (_ _)

Dan semoga bulan ini dan seterusnya bisa lebih baik untuk diri kita semua~ xD

Berjuang! Ganbatte ne! Hwaiting! Fighting! Untuk perjungan kita dikehidupan ini! semoga benar-benar lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya~ xD

Oke! Udah segitu aja deh dari Natsu~

Mungkin Natsu apdet-nya gak bakalan cepet (lagi) ==a

Sekali lagi Mianhae~ Gomennasai~

Gamsahamnina~ Arigatouuuuuuuu udah mau baca fict Natsu xD

.

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
